Complicated
by Lawrance Hawkeye
Summary: Banyak chara baru, pairingnya saya juga kebingungan XD, mungkin akan lebih rumit bagi paca pembaca, jadi mohon maaf kalau cerita ini Gaje...  ceritanya Gaje, don't like don't read  maaf kalau ada beberapa typo  R&R please
1. Prologue

Laura: Hahaha ini dia fanfic nya

Miku: Heee bukankah ini cerita yang sama

Len: Kenapa bahasanya diganti?

Laura: Karena bahasa Inggrisku masih kurang

Rin: Maksudnya... Bodoh

Laura: Diam! TT^TT

Miku: *sigh*

Kaito: Hah bodoh, ini dia ceritanya

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

**Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku takut untuk mengupkapkannya. Kalau itu tidak ku lakukan dia tidak akaan pernah tahu perasaan ku. Akan ku beritahu dia sekarang.  
><strong>

{To: Miku

Miku bisakah kau ke taman sekarang}

{From: Miku

Ada apa?}

{To: Miku

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sesuatu

Jangan datang dengan Rin atau yang lain!}

{From: Miku

Tapi, kenapa?}

{To: Miku

Karena ini sangat penting}

{From: Miku

Baiklah}

* * *

><p><em>5 menit kemudian (Aku tidak mau memberitahu apa yang Len lakukan secara detil)<em>

"Len, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Miku

**Hati ku mulai berdetak kencang. Wajahku memerah. Aku takut kalau dia tidak menyukaiku.**

"A-aku mencintaimu Miku, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya ku

**Dia diam, tapi saat aku melihat wajahnya wajahnya memerah**

"I-iya, aku juga mencintaimu" kata Miku sambil tersipu.

**Aku tidak menyangka kalau ini akan terjadi, aku merasa ini seperti mimpi. Tapi ini bukan mimpi ini adalah kenyataan. Aku langsung menariknya ke pelukanku dan menciumnya.**

***srak***

'_aku seperti mendengar sesuatu'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saat Len mengutarakan perasaanya kepada Miku, Rin dan Luka mengintip dari semak-semak<em>  
><strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hehehe, lihat itu Luka-chan, Lenny benar-benar mengutarakannya" kata Rin sambil tertawa

"Lebih baik kita tidak mengintipnya, Rin" kata Luka

"Terserah"

"Gee Riiin!"

"Sshhht"

***tap-tap-tap***

'Hmmm apa yang mereka lakukan?, seperti sedang mengintai orang saja' tanya lelaki berambut ungu

'Bukankah itu Rin dan Luka-chan?' kata lelaki itu

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau kita ada di sini?" tanya Luka

"Mereka tidak akan tahu kita disini" jawab Rin

"Tapi..."

***Tap-tap-tap***

"Hei Luka-chan" kata lelaki berambut ungu tersebut sambil menepuk pundak Luka dan membuat Luka kaget

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriak Luka karena kaget dan mendorong Rin sampai jatuh

***Srak* *Brugh***

"Geez itai.. Luka jangan dorong aku!" teriak Rin

"Eh Rin" kata Luka

"Eh... ada apa ini?" lelaki itu melihat ke arah Len dan Miku yang sedang berciuman

"Hei Len, Miku" kata lelaki itu

**Wajah Len dan Miku langsung memerah ketika melihat mereka bertiga _(A.N. __kenapa mereka ngak malu sama yang lain ya? -_-'')_**

"Gakupo, Luka, Rin apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" teriak Len

"Wah sepertinya ini gawat" kata Gakupo dan langsung membawa Luka pergi dari situ

Rin masih dalam keadaan tersungkur di rumput segera berdiri "Ehehehehe…Lariiiiii" kata Rin

"Hey Rin mau kemana kau?"

"Biarkan saja Len"

"Tapi..."

**Dia tersenyum kepada Len dan muka Len langsung memerah, karena itu emosinya langsung reda. _(A.N. kalau tidak ada Miku, mungkin mereka bertiga sudah tertangkap)_**

* * *

><p>Laura: Yei akhir dari prolog<p>

Miku: Sama saja

Laura: Aku tidak ada ide untuk mengubahnya

Len: Aku sudah dengan Miku lagi?

Kaito: LEN BERANINYA KAU MENGAMBIL MIKU KU *menendang Len*

Len: HEY apa yang kau lakukan Kaito, memangnya Miku punya mu, lagi pula ini salah Laura

Kaito: Ehe salah Laura?

Laura: Hmm kenapa kau? apa salah ku?

Kaito: Ti-tidak..._sebenarnya aku takut dengan Laura_ *membisikan ke Meiko*

Meiko: kenapa?

Kaito: aku tidak akan mendapat es krim secara gratis lagi TT^TT

Meiko: *sigh* bodoh, mohon reviewnya


	2. Chapter 1

Laura: Ini dia chapter satu

Everyone: Yeei!

Rin: ceritanya gimana?

Laura: romance

Miku: ini daftar umurnya

Len-18

Miku-18

Rin-18

Kaito-21

Gakupo-21

Luka-19

Meiko-20

Lily-32

Kiyoteru-35

Teto-15

Ted-23

Neru-18

Gumi-20

Mikuo-23

Luki-23

Rin: kita di kuliah?

Laura: Yes^^

Lily: Hey Laura kenapa aku tua TT^TT?

Laura: haha gomen, karena kau orang tua Len Rin ^u^

Lily: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO why-why-WHY?

Laura: ehe...

Meiko: *sigh*inilah cerinya

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Len P.O.V**

**08.55 **

_**Len Room**_

_***Kring kring kring***_**bunyi alarm  
><strong>

**Minggu pagi. Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan mematikan alarm, ingin sekali bangun siang tapi...  
><strong>

**Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketokan pintu yang keras, kurasa itu Rin  
><strong>

"Masuk..."

**Rin berjalan masuk ke kamarku dan memelototiku  
><strong>

"BANGUN LEEEN!" bentak Rin

"Eghh..."

**Aku menutupi badan ku dengan selimut dan memutar arah badanku, tapi Rin menarik selimutku  
><strong>

"Gee LEN BANGUN!" teriak Rin

"Okay…*yawn*" jawab ku

"Bisakah kau tidak telat bangun?, cepat mandi makanan sebentar lagi siap!"

**Rin berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan aku langsung bangun dari kasurku menuju kamar mandi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 menit kemudian<br>**_

_**Ruang makan**_

**Aku masuk ke ruang makan, aku melihat ayah, ibu, Gakupo, tapi aku tidak melihat Rin.  
><strong>

"Ibu, dimana Rin" tanya ku

"Rin pergi ke rumah Luka" jawab ibuku

"Main lagi...?"

**Ibu melihatku menaruh handuk di leherku, ibu langsung menarik handuk itu dan memberikannya kepada maid yang sedang mengantarkan makanan  
><strong>

"Jangan taruh handuk di lehermu saat kau akan makan Len" kata ibuku

"Tapi ini hanya handuk"

"Dengarkan ibumu Len" kata Gakupo

"Ini bukan urusanmu samurai mesum"

"Hey namaku Gakupo bukan samurai mesum, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku itu?"

"Karena aku sering melihatmu menggunakan celana dalam saat ke kampus dan menemukan beberapa buku porno yang kau selipkan di bawah kasurmu"

"Hey itu...Apa-apa ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu semua?"

"Benarkan? HAHHAHHA bagaimana kalau Luka sampai tahu tentang ini semua ya?"

"A-aa jangan beritahu Luka"

"Diamlah kalian " Bentak ibu

"Ye-yes..." jawab ku

"Ye-yes onee-chan..." jawab Gakupo

**Ibuku sangat marah karena aku dan Gakupo membuat keributan di meja makan  
><strong>

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar untuk hari ini saja" kata ku _(A.N. berarti mereka berdua suka bertengkar ya)_

"Dengarkan kata ibumu, makan dan tenanglah

"Ya…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 menit kemudian<br>**_

**Setelah makan aku segera bergegas pergi ke kamarku. Aku ingat kalau sekarang aku akan kencan dengan Miku  
><strong>

"Aku benar-benar lupa dengan kencan hari ini" kataku sambil terengah-engah

**Aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning dengan motif kotak-kotak pada bagian depannya, dan menggunakan celana panjang hitam. Aku menggunakan kacamata sebagai penyamaranku dan mengikat rambutku menjadi ponytail kecil seperti biasanya  
><strong>

**Aku melihat sosokku ke cermin dan bergaya**

* * *

><p><strong>Gakupo P.O.V<strong>

**Aku tidak sengaja melewati depan kamar Len, dan melihat Len sedang bergaya di depan cermin terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja. Aku masuk ke kamarnya dan memanggilnya  
><strong>

"Hey Len, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku

**Dia langsung merubah pandangannya dengan cepat dan memelototiku  
><strong>

"Apa yang lakukan disini" tanya Len

"Aku hanya lewat didepan kamarmu dan tak segaja melihatmu seperti orang bodoh bergaya di depan cermin" jawab ku

**Aku melihat Len dengan baju kuning itu, dan tidak biasanya dia memakai kacamata.**

"Mau kemana kau berpakaian seperti itu dan memakai kacamata" tanyaku

"Aku akan kencan dengan Miku, dan kacamata sebagai penyamaran" jawab Len

"Oh Miku-san"

"Hahahahaah"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Len

"Kalau kupikir-pikir kenapa kau tidak berdandan seperti Rin dan memakai pakaian Rin untuk penyamaran"

"A-apa yang kau katakan, aku bukan orang mesum sepertimu"

"Bukankah kau lebih cantik dalam pakaian perempuan"

**Aku melihat wajahnya yang seperti orang depresi sekaligus marah, aku pun menghentikan tertawaku dan langsung lari keluar dari kamar Len**

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

"Dasar Gakupo" kataku

**Aku melihat ke arlojiku dan sekarang sudah jam 9.55. Aku bergegas pergi ketempat janjian  
><strong>

"Uhh …aku harus cepat"

_'Bagaimana kalau fans Gakupo mengetahui sifatnya yang asli, apa mereka masih mau jadi fansnya?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

**Aku sudah menunggu Len dari tadi, tapi dia belum datang juga  
><strong>

"Bukankah ini tempatnya, kenapa Len belum datang juga?" kataku sambil melihat jam tanganku

**Sambil menunggu Len aku merapikan rambut hijauku**

**_5 menit kemudian_**

**Aku mendengar seperti ada yang memanggil namaku, aku menengok ke segala arah untuk mencari asal dari suara orang yang memanggilku. Aku melihat orang yang berambut pirang datang kearahku  
><strong>

"Miku..., maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" katanya sambil terengah-engah

**Itu adalah Len, dia terlihat berbeda dengan kacamatanya  
><strong>

"Len kenapa kau telat?" tanyaku

"Ah, maaf Miku aku lupa kalau hari ini kita kencan jadi aku bangun telat" jawab Len dengan sedikit tawa

"Jadi kau lupa?"

"Ya, maaf aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Apa kita telat dengan filmnya?" tanya nya

"Ngak kok, filmnya akan mulai 5 menit lagi, untung kau datang" bentak ku

"Maafkan aku dong Miku"

**Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan berjalan meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba dia memelukku dari belakang dan mencium pipiku, mukaku langsung memerah**

"Le-len apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Makanya maafkan aku ya" dia tersenyum padaku

"Ya-ya aku memaafkanmu" kataku sambil malu sekaligus marah kesal

**Dia melepaskanku dan menggandeng tanganku, dan menuju ke bioskop**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Cinema<strong>_

**Aku menagis karena terhanyut perasaan  
><strong>

**Aku melihat Len ternyata Len juga menangis  
><strong>

"Len kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil terisak-isak

"Ahaha kau terhanyut dengan filmnya"

"Film yang bagus ya"

Dia tertawa kepadaku "Kau menangis juga Miku"

"Kau cengeng ya Len" kata ku

"Tidak"

**Aku juga menertawakannya, Len memang kurang bagus dengan wajah cengeng itu  
><strong>

_**After Movie**_

"Itu cerita yang bagus ya"

"ya" jawab Len

"Miku, ingin beli sesuatu" tanya Len

"Aku ingin makan es krim"

"Okay tunggu disini ya, aku akan membelikanmu es krim"

**Len pergi membelikanku es krim, aku duduk di kursi dan melihat banyak poster dari Kaito Shion. Dia adalah penyanyi terkenal aku sangat suka lagunya.  
><strong>

"…. Kaito Shion…."

**Len datang kepadaku sambil membawa es krim  
><strong>

"Miku ini es krimnya" Len memberikanku es krimnya

"Terima kasih Len" aku tersenyum kepadanya

"Apa yang kau liat Miku?"

"Poster Kaito"

"Kau suka Kaito?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang agak kesal

"Tidak-tidak aku hanya suka lagunya kok"

"Benar?" tanya nya dengan wajah yang sedikit lega

"Benar Len"

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

**Hapeku berdering.**

"Huh, tunggu Miku aku mendapat pesan. Oh dari Ted"

{From: Ted

Len cepat datang kesini.}

{To: Ted

Untuk apa?}

{From: Ted

Kita akan membicarakan tentang band.}

{To: Ted

Tapi aku sedang kencan dengan Miku}

{From: Ted

Okay. Aku beri waktu kau 10 menit lagi}

{To: Ted

Okay….}

**Aku melihat ke Miku dengan wajah menyesal, karena harus pergi gara-gara Ted  
><strong>

"Miku, maaf tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu disini?"

"Ehhh…..kenapa…?" tanya Miku

"Aku dipanggil Ted, harus datang ke rumahnya dia bilang mau ngomongin soal band" jawabku sambil menepuk kepala Miku

"Okay"

"Makasih Miku maaf ya meninggalkanmu sendiri, I love you" aku mencium pipinya

"Len kau tidak peduli sekitar ya" katanya sambil tersipu

"ya aku tidak peduli"

**Setelah menciumnya aku segera pergi menuju tempat Ted, aku melihat ke arah Miku dan melambaikan tanganku**

"Bye Miku"

"Bye Len"

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

**Setelah Len pergi niatku ingin ke rumah Luka, tapi saat aku berjalan aku melihat ada banyak kerumunan anak perempuan**

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

**Aku berusaha untuk tidak melewati jalan itu, tapi itu jalan menuju rumah Luka**

**_Miku mengingat jalan lain untuk menuju rumah Luka_  
><strong>

**Aku ingat ada jalan lain, tapi harus melewati gang kecil**

**Aku berjalan melewati gang kecil tersebut, saat aku berjalan aku melihat seseorang sedang berlari dengan cepat dan selalu menengok ke arah belakang, dan dia menabrakku sampai aku jatuh**

"Gee itai…"

"Oh, maafkan aku" kata lelaki itu

**Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutp oleh paruh topi. Dia memberikan tangannya, saat dia menarik tanganku topinya terjatuh, aku melihat warna rambutnya yaitu biru gelap.  
><strong>

"….Kaito….Shion…."

**Dia segera menaruh topinya kembali, dan menarik tanganku, dia membawaku lari bersamanya ke sebuah caf**é**  
><strong>

_' Ini seperti mimpi saja'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Caf<strong>é<strong>**  
><em>

**Dia membawa ke sebuah caf**é** yang tidak jauh dari tempat tadi.**

**Dia memesan meja dan menyuruhku duduk bersamanya**

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku

"Agar kau diam" jawab Kaito

"Tapi..."

Dia mengalihkan pertanyaanku "Siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito

"Hatsune Miku"

"Nama yang lucu, sama seperti wajahnya"

Aku langsung terpaku melihatnya, dan wajahku memerah "Te-terima kasih"

_***Kring- kring***_

"Uh, Tunggu sebentar aku mau mengangkat telefon dulu" kata Kaito

**Tatapanku masih terpaku kepadanya, aku merasa sangat senang sekali dengan adanya Kaito disini  
><strong>

"Uh sorry, aku harus pergi, temanku memanggilku"

"O-okay"

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi"

"I-iya" jawabku dengan malu

**Dia bergegas bangkit dari posisinya dan memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk membayar es krim yg telah dipesan. Setelah itu dia pergi dari tempat itu dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku  
><strong>

"Bye Miku-chan"

**Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa aku hanya bengong, aku merasa ini seperti mimpi saja bisa bertemu idolaku**

"Tunggu dulu bukankah tadi dia memanggilku Miku-chan" kataku

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito P.O.V<strong>

**Gadis itu cantik sekali. Mungkin ini bisa dipakai juga *evil laugh*  
><strong>

"Namanya Miku, Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi"**  
><strong>

**Semoga dia belum mempunyai pacar  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Laura: Hehe, bagaimana?<p>

Meiko: Ada bagian yang diubah ya

Kiyoteru: Kenapa aku menjadi ayah LenRin

Laura: Entahlah, aku rasa kau pantas menerimanya *tertawa*

Gakupo: Lily aku menjadi adikmu *memeluk Lily* ... tunggu... berarti aku jadi paman Len, Rin... TIDAK aku jadi tua *depresi*

Laura: Gomen….

Kaito: Yahooo, Miku menyukaiku *memeluk Miku*

Miku: Apa yang kau lakukan idiot?

Len: Hey, disini Miku milikku

Miku: *blush* Le-len…..

Rin: Hahahaha, penyampaian cinta terang-terangan

Luka masuk ruangan

Luka: Apa yang kalian semua lakukan?

Meiko: Aku tidak tau

Luka: *sigh* Memang susah kerja bareng orang-orang sableng

Gakupo: Oh Lukaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaan (A.N: setelah terpuruk, dan langsung bangkit ketika melihat Luka)

Luka: Kyaaaaa. Please Review


	3. Chapter 2

**Hee, maaf karena keterlambatan ch 2 ini *bungkuk**

Miku: Laura, kenapa chapter 2 ini telat? *bentak Miku

Laura: bukankah tadi aku sudah minta maaf...==

Len: trus alsannya kenapa?

Laura: gini nih, aku banyak ulangan jadi gak ada waktu ngerjain =='a

Rin: yaudah deh, sekarang mana ceritanya?

Laura: ini *menyerahkan hasil chapter 2 ke Rin

Rin: hmmmm

Laura: ada yang salah?

Rin: gak, selagi nunggu aku selesai ngebaca ini dia ceritanya

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

**Miku berjalan dari caf****é itu, dan menuju rumah Luka. Rumah Luka tidak jauh dari caf****é yang tadi.**********

"Cafe ini tidak jauh juga dari rumah Luka, pertemuan dengan Kaito tadi seperti mimpi saja" gumam Miku

**Saat berjalan Miku melihat begitu banyak poster tentang Kaito Shion, dimulai dari iklan sampai poster lagu-lagunya.**

***badump* suara detak jantung Miku yg kian semakin keras**

"Ahhhh... semakin diingat-ingat semakin tampan saja kau Kaito" teriak Miku

**Karena teriakannya di jalan, orang-orang yang langsung melihat ke arahnya. Miku sadar dan mukanya langsung memerah, dia langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah Luka**

_'Ahh apa yg kulakukan tadi..., benar-benar memalukan' kata Miku dalam hatinya  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>At Luka House<strong>

**Miku berlari ke depan rumah Luka. Kebetulan Luka ada di halaman depan rumahnya dengan Rin.**

"Miku, kenapa kau belari?" tanya Luka

"Tadi aku lari karena malu, karena aku tadi teriak karena hanya karena poster Kaito"

"Apa sampai segitunya Miku?" tanya Rin

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita masuk untuk tau ceritannya, Rin tolong bantu aku buatkan teh untuk Miku ya" sahut Luka

**Rin langsung pergi masuk rumah, dan Luka membawa Miku ke ruang tengah, Luka menyuruh duduk di sofa untuk menceritakan kejadian yang jelas dan Luka duduk di sebelah Miku.**

"Bagaimana kejadian itu bisa terjadi Miku?" tanya Luka

Rin membawa teh-teh itu dan menaruhnya di meja "Apa sampai segitunya hanya gara gara Kaito" kata Rin

"Namanya juga Kaito, bisa bikin cewek tergila-gila" kata Luka

"Aku rasa Kaito itu biasa-biasa saja, ya kan Luka?"

"Menurutku juga begitu" jawab Luka

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih, Kaito itu keren" kata Miku sambil akan meminum tehnya

"Iya terserah kau saja"

Setelah Miku selesai meminum tehnya "Tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kaito loh, aku saja di ajak ke cafe"

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" tanya Rin dan Luka dalam wajah yng kaget

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan"

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm...kau bodoh ya Miku" kata Rin<p>

"Eeeh kenapa?" tanya Miku

"Masa hanya gara-gara itu kau jadi begitu, ingat kau sudah punya pacar Miku" jawab Rin**  
><strong>

**Setelah selesai menceritakan kepada Luka dan Rin, Miku teringat akan kerja sambilannya**

"Mmmm...Luka sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sekarang sudah jam 2 lebih... memang kenapa?" tanya Luka kepada Miku

"Aaah... aku sudah hampir telat kerja" teriak Miku

"Itu salah mu sendiri" kata Rin

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau pergi bersama Luki onii-san, dia juga akan pergi bekerja" kata Luka

"Tapi..."

**Luka memanggil Luki dan menyuruh Luki untuk mengantarkan Miku ke cafe tempat Miku bekerja**

"Onii-san kau antar Miku ya?" tanya Luka ke Luki

"Baiklah" jawab Luki dengan sedikit nada kesal

"Apa ini tidak apa?" tanya Miku

"Apa kau mau telat lagi Miku?" sahut Luka

"Baiklah"

**Akhirnya Luki mengantarkan Miku ke tempat kerjanya**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Di Depan Cafe<em>**

**Luki menurunkan Miku dari motornya dan bergegas pergi**

"Luki-san terima kasih atas tumpangannya"

"Ya, tak apa"

**Luki pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan motornya**

**Miku bergegas masuk ke ruang pelayan di cafe itu, dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti**

"Pekerjaan lagi..."

**Miku segera menuju ke ruang depan cafe, Miku bekerja sebagai maid di cafe ini**

* * *

><p><strong>Jam 18.00<strong>

"Heeeh melelahkan, aku sudah cape lagi" kata Miku dengan nada mengeluh

"Hei pelayan kesini" teriak seseorang lelaki sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Miku yg sedang duduk-duduk di kursi pegawai

"Oh iya" Miku bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan segera ke tempat seseorang lelaki yg memanggilnya tadi

**Di kursi itu terdapat seseorang lelaki yg berambut biru dan menggunakan kacamata, itu adalah Kaito.**

"Miku!" kata Kaito dengan nada terkaget-kaget

"E-eh Kaito"

"Ternyata benar kau bekerja disini ya Miku" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum

"Eh kenapa kau tau?" tanya Miku dengan tampang bodohnya

"Mmmm bisa dibilang kalau ini adalah cafe milik ayahku"

"Ehhh benarkah?" teriak Miku

"Iya, kau kelihatan cape bagaimana kalau kau sekarang duduk disini bersamaku"

"Tapi...kerjaanku"

"Sudahlah nanti aku akan bicara ke atasanmu"

"Sudahlah tidak usah Kaito" Miku berusaha kabur dari Kaito tapi Kaito menarik tangan Miku

"Ayo kemari"

"Baiklah *sigh* tapi kau harus tanggung jawab kalau aku kena marah atasan"

"Tenang saja" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum, wajah Miku menjadi memerah

**Miku duduk di depan Kaito, Kaito memanggil pelayan yang lain dan memesan minuman untuk Miku dan untuknya.**

"Tidak disangka ketemu lagi ya" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum

"Bukankah kau sengaja kesini karena kau tau aku bekerja disini kan?"

" *gigle* Ketawan juga"

"Tentu saja jelas dengan kata-katamu tadi"

"Miku boleh aku minta nomor hp mu?"

"Boleh"

**Miku memberikan nomor hpnya ke Kaito, dan sebaliknya**

"Ini pesanan anda" kata seseorang pelayan dan memberikan minuman itu

"Terima kasih" setelah Kaito bilang terima kasih pelayan itu segera pergi

**Yang Kaito dan Miku lakukan adalah berbincang-bincang tapi terkadang sampai membuat muka Miku memerah, tapi ada seseorang yang mengintai Miku yaitu Len. Wajah Len terlihat sangat kesal saat melihat mereka berdua**

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

**Aku melihat Miku dengan seseorang lelaki, Miku terlihat senang sekali saat bersamanya**

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya ku dengan nada kesal

**Aku masuk ke cafe itu dan mendatangi tempat mereka berdua duduk**

"Halo Miku"

**Dengan wajah kaget Miku langsung melihat ke arah ku**

"Le-len"

"Ah, halo Len" sapa seseorang yang berambut biru

***smirk***"Halo, Kaito kau ada di sini juga?"

"Eh, kau kenal Kaito?" tanya Miku sambil menyuruhku duduk di sebahnya

"Bagaimana aku tidak kenal, sebentar lagi dia akan bergabung dengan band ku"

"Eh, benar kah?"

"Itu benar Miku" jawab Kaito

Aku melihat ke arah Miku "Miku aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memesan secangkir kopi dan pancake dengan pasta pisang"

Miku memandangku dengan tatapan marah "Gee... Len, di menu ini hanya ada pasta biasa"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin spesial buatanmu" aku bersyum

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Kau coba saja"

"Gee.. Len, ya sudah aku ambilkan dulu" Miku pergi untuk mengambil pesananku

"Jadi... apa hubunganmu dengan Miku" tanya Kaito dengan tatapan dingin

"Masa dengan melihat saja kau tidak tau, *smirk* aku pacar Miku" jawabku dengan tatapan dingin juga

"A-apa" Kaito kaget dan langsung pergi

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyaku tapi dia tidak menjawabnya dan langsung pergi "Dasar pengecut"

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito P.O.V<strong>

**Aku berjalan keluar dari cafe itu, dengan pikiran kecewa**

"Sial" teriakku sambil menendang tiang listrik yang ada di jalan

**Aku terhenti sebentar dan memikirkan sesuatu**

"Tunggu dulu..., bukankah ini akan menjadi lebih asik"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Len, maaf menunggu" kata Miku sambil menaruh pesanan Len "Loh, kemana Kaito?"

"Kaito pergi dia bilang ada acara, terima kasih ya pesanannya"

"Hei, Len karena pancake ini tidak ada di menu kau harus membayar lebih"

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu dan aku antarkan pulang" kata Len dan tersenyum ke Miku

"umm, baiklah" Miku bergegas ke ruang khusus maid dan mengganti bajunya

**Len memakan pancake itu dan terpikir akan Miku dan Kaito**

_**10 menit kemudian**_

**Miku berjalan mendekati meja Len sambil membawa tas tangannya**

"Ah, Len maaf lama"

"Tak apa"

"Kau sudah bayar makanannya?"

"Sudah, ayo aku antar kau pulang" kata Len sambil memegang tangan Miku

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di tempat parkir<strong>_

"Kita naik Motor?" tanya Miku

"Tentu saja Miku, kau tidak mau"

"Aku mau kok" kata Miku dan Miku naik ke motor yang dikendarai Len

"Pegangan yang erat Miku"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di rumah Miku<strong>_

**Len mengantarkan Miku ke rumahnya dengan motornya**

Miku turun dari motor Len "Len, mau masuk dulu"

"Boleh juga"

**Miku dan Len masuk dan di rumah Miku ada Gumi dan Mikuo kakak dari Miku**

"Ah Len kau datang juga" kata Gumi

"Ada apa Gumi-nee?"

"Semenjak kau jarang kesini, aku tidak ada teman minum"

"Kau suka minum alkohol Len?" bentak Miku

"Ya sedikit"

"Gee...Len"

"Len bagaimana keadaan Rin?" tanya Mikuo

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya anaknya sendiri, dia pasti sangat senang kau menanyainya seperti itu" goda Len

"A-ah" kata Mikuo dan mukanya memerah

**Miku menaruh tas tangannya dan menyuruh Len untuk masuk ke kamarnya _(A.N: Eitss jangan pikir jorok dulu ya)_**

"Len, ayo ikut aku ke kamar"

**Mikuo yang mendengar kata-kata Miku langsung terbangun dari posisi duduknya**

"Tung-tunggu Miku apa maksudmu?"

"Huh nii-chan apa yang kau pikirkan, aku hanya ingin memberi Len hadiah kok"

"Jangan lakukan apa-apa" bentak Mikuo

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan nii-chan" goda Len

"Ah-uh sudah lah, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh"

"Pikiranmu mesum juga ya Mikuo" goda Gumi

"TIDAK" teriak Mikuo

**Miku dan Len pergi meninggalkan Mikuo dan Gumi, mereka masuk ke kamar Miku. Miku menyuruh Len untuk duduk di kasurnya**

"Miku ada apa?"

"Tutup matamu"

**Len menutup matanya dan Miku mengeluarkan kado dari sakunya**

Miku duduk disebelah Len sambil memegang sesuatu "Sekarang buka matamu"

Len membuka matanya "Umm... apa ini Miku?" Miku memberikan kado itu ke Len

"Coba saja buka" kata Miku, dan Len membuka kado itu, isi dari kado itu adalah jam tangan yang sudah lama Len inginkan

"Miku...ini kan jam tangan yang waktu itu aku ingin kan"

"Iya itu hadiah untukmu" jawab Miku sambil memberikan senyuman kepada Len

"Miku tapi kan ulang tahunku masih lama"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau"

"A-aku mau kok"

**Len mencoba jam tangan yang Miku berikan padanya**

"Ini pas Miku" kata Len dan Miku tersenyum kepadanya

**Miku tersenyum kepada Len, Len tiba-tiba mendorong Miku ke kasur dan membuat Miku ketakutan, Len mencium telinga Miku dan membisikan kata-kata sehingga membuat Miku merinding**

"Tu-tunggu Le-len apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Miku

**Teriakan Miku membuat Mikuo kaget dan Mikuo langsung berlari ke kamar Miku, tapi kamar Miku dikunci oleh Len. Len hanya mencium telinganya saja**

"HEI LEN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Mikuo sambil menggedor-gedorkan pintu kamar Miku

**Len langsung berhenti dengan wajah tersenyum, dan kembali ke posisi duduknya  
><strong>

"Tenang Miku aku hanya bercanda"

"Tapi-tapi tadi kau kelihatan serius" kata Miku

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau ada orang lain" kata-kata Len masuk ke telinga Mikuo yg sedang ada di depan kamar Miku, kata-kata Len membuat Miku malu, dan membuat Mikuo marah

**Len berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kunci kamar Miku, Mikuo langsung masuk ke kamar Miku.**

"Len, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Mikuo

"Tenang onii-chan aku tak akan melakukan apa**-**apa kalau ada orang" kata Len dan tersenyum ke Mikuo

"A-apa Len, apa yang kau katakan, dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang memanggilku onii-chan selain Miku dan Gumi" bentak Mikuo

**Len hanya tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan Miku dan Mikuo, dan dia segera pulang ke rumah**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito P.O.V<strong>

"Heh, ini akan semakin menarik sebaiknya aku menghubungi Miku sekarang"

**Aku mengambil hp ku dan menghubungi Miku**

_"Halo Miku"_

_"Mmmm...ini siapa?"_

_"Ini aku Kaito"_

_"Ah Kaito ada apa"_

_"Aku ingin mengajakmu mencari hadiah untuk ultah adikku"_

_"Boleh"_

_"Ok, besok kita ketemu di depan cafe tempat kerjamu, dah Miku selamat tidur"_

_"Dah Kaito"_

"Hmmm...mudah sekali untuk menipunya

**Hp ku berdering**

"Aku dapat pesan, ini dari siapa"

[From: Meiko

Kaito aku akan pulang ke Jepang seminggu lagi, disini aku telah wisuda, makasih atas do'anya Kaito. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku nanti. Aku mencintaimu]

"Huh Meiko, berarti waktu ku hanya sedikit"

* * *

><p>Rin: Len apa yang kau lakukan<p>

Len: Apa! Itu bukan keinginanku tapi Laura

Rin: *sigh* sejak kapan kau mempunyai pikiran begini Laura?

Laura: Entahlah setelah aku membaca sumber-sumber yang lain cotohnya dari temanku

Rin memukul Laura

Miku: Memangnya ada apa?

Rin: Ah Miku kau tidak usah membacanya, Please Riview

Miku: Eeeeh kenapa?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Yahooooooooooooo ^0^

Laura: Terima kasih atas review dari semua ^^

Miku: aku seperti orang jahat ya…. (membaca cerita)

Len: mungkin itu sudah takdirmu ^^

Miku: Gee…

Rin: wah *baca cerita*

Laura: OHOHOHOHOHOHO (tertawa ala kefka palazzo) ^0^. Yak cerita Mulaiiiiiiiii!

* * *

><p><strong>Kagamine Mansion<strong>

**Len dan keluarganya sedang makan siang bersama, tiba-tiba ada seseorang perempuan yg berambut kuning panjang dan sambil memegang handphone lari ke ruang makan itu.**

"Ada apa Neru?" tanya Lily dengan cemas.

**Semua yg ada di meja makan itu bingung melihat Neru, Neru membuka handphone-nya sambil terengah-engah, tiba-tiba Neru memperlihatkan pesan yang ada di handphone-nya kepada yang lain**

"Meiko-nee akan pulang sebentar lagi" kata Neru senang campur lelah, semua orang yang aa di situ langsung senang ketika mendengar kabar itu

"Benarkah?" kata Kiyoteru **_(Ayah Meiko, Len, Rin)_** tak percaya.

"Paman apa yg kukatakan ini benar" jawab Neru

"Kalau begitu kita harus buat acara yang sangat meriah untuk kedatangan Meiko-nee" sahut Rin secara tiba-tiba

"Bukannya kau sekarang kuliah?" tanya Gakupo bingung

"Dosenku sekarang sedang pergi ke luar negri dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantinya jadi kami di liburkan" jawab Rin dengan senang

"Kalau begitu Rin-chan, Len-kun kalian cepat habiskan makanan kalian, kita akan belanja kebutuhan pesta untuk menyambut Meiko-nee" kata Neru dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar

"Baiklah Neru-chan" jawab Rin dengan senyuman yang manis

"Baiklah sekalian menghabiskan waktu, lagi pula aku kuliah malam minggu ini" jawab Len dengan santai

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu kalian di ruang keluarga ya, dah paman Kiyoteru, bibi Lily, paman Gakupo" kata Neru sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke ruang keluarga Kagamine

"Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu, biasanya dia selalu judes terhadapku" keluh Gakupo

**Lily, Kiyoteru, Len dan Rin hanya tertawa melihat itu, Len dan Rin segera menghabiskan makanan mereka, dan menuju ruang keluarga Kagamine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Di ruang keluarga Kagamine<br>**

**Neru mengunggu di ruang keluarga ini sambil menonton televisi, dan Rin dan Len datang ke ruang tamu itu.**

"Neru,sudah siap pergi?" tanya Rin

"Iya, siap Rin-chan" jawab Neru dan Neru langsung menggandeng tangan keduannya

"Tak biasanya kau seperti anak kecil seperti ini Neru, biasanya kau selalu judes?" sahut Len

"Biarlah" jawab Neru

**Muka Neru langsung memerah dan melepas tangan keduannya. Mereka bertiga pergi garasi mobil untuk mengambil mobil yg dikendarai mereka. Setelah di garasi mereka masuk ke mobil, Rin dan Neru di bagian belakang, dan Len di bagian depan untuk menyetir mobilnya. Len mengendarai mobil itu ke tempat tujuannya yaitu mall.**

* * *

><p><strong>Di Mall<strong>

**Mereka sampai di mall setelah 15 menit perjalanan. Neru dan Rin langsung masuk mall dan ke tempat dekorasi ruangan, disana ada banyak macam model-model dekorasi ruangan dan bahan-bahan untuk mendekorasi ruangan  
><strong>

"Lihatlah Len, Neru, disini banyak hiasan yang bagus ya" kata Rin sambil menatap salah satu hiasan yang ada disitu, Len hanya tersenyum, Neru langsung menghampiri tempat Rin

"Hei Rin-chan lihat hiasan dinding ini, warna yang bagus ya" Neru menunjuk ke arah kertas hiasan yang ditatap Rin dari awal

"Iya ini warna merah yang bagus, Meiko-nee kan suka warna merah" jawab Rin

"Hei, Rin aku tinggal kalian berdua ya, aku mau mencari alkohol kesukaan Meiko-nee dulu" kata Len

"Mmmm, baiklah kita berdua akan menunggu disini" jawab Rin sambil mengangguk sementara Neru sedang melihat-lihat hiasan dekorasi.

**Len pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi ke tempat yang menjual bermacam-macam alkohol disana.**

**Sesampainya di tempat penjualan alkohol, Len langsung mencari alkohol dan bir kesukaan kakaknya, saat Len sedang mencari minuman itu dari kaca toko itu terlihat seperti Miku bersama seorang lelaki yang berambut biru, Len awalnya berpikir itu hanya teman satu kampus Miku, tapi melihat lelaki itu memegang tangan Miku perasaan curiga Len dengan semua ini semakin bertumpuk.**

** Karena tak percaya Len mencoba mengusap matanya dan setelah itu tak terlihat Miku lagi, sehingga Len berpikir bahwa yang dilihatnya tadi adalah ilusi-nya tapi rasa penasaran tetap menghantui Len, Len mencoba untuk nelepon Miku untuk memastikan kejadian yang tadi, tapi beberapa kali Len mencoba menelefon Miku tidak ada jawaban berkali-kali, sampai yang ke 5 kalinya Len menelefon panggilan Len baru di jawab walau menunggu cukup lama juga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

**Hari ini aku merasa senang karena berkencan dengan Kaito, yah memang masih belum bisa dibilang kencan karena aku hanya menemaninya mencarikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun adiknya, walau begitu aku tetap senang, aku seperti merasakan getaran dari tas tanganku, karena aku terlalu senang dengan situasi ini aku sampai lupa dengan Len, Len menelefonku dan aku bingung, apa aku angkat atau tidak panggilan Len ini.**

"Euhh, maaf Kaito aku harus mengangkat telefon-ku dulu" kataku

"Baiklah" jawab Kaito

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini dulu ya" kataku, Kaito hanya mengangguk

**Aku berjalan agar menjauhkan jarakku dengan Kaito**

**Setelah mengambil jarak aku baru mengangkat panggilan dari Len**

"Iya ada apa Len?" tanyaku

"Miku kau kemana saja kenapa kau tadi tidak menjawab panggilanku" jawab Len dengan kesal

"Aku sedang kerja lah Len" jawabku dengan kesal juga

"Apa benar kau tidak pergi jalan-jalan dengan laki-laki lain?" tanya Len semakin kesal

"Len kau ini kenapa sih?, sekarang aku sedang kerja sudah ya"

"Tapi Miku..."

**Aku langsung menutup telefon dari Len, tak apa lah sesekali ini aku bernohong. Aku langsung pergi ke tempat Kaito lagi**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Apa maksudmu Miku?" tanya Len setelah Miku menutup telefon darinya secara tiba-tiba

"Hahhh sudahlah jangan dipikirkan itu akan menjadi masalah, sekarang kembali ke belanjaan" walaupun begitu rasa penasaran Len tetap ada

**Len melanjutkan belanjaannya, setelah selesai Len langsung menemui Rin yang sudah memberinya pesan bahwa Rin sudah ada di tempat parkiran mall. Setelah semua perlengkapan tersedia mereka bertiga kembali ke Kagamine mansion.**

**Di mobil suasana ramai dengan perbincangan Neru dan Rin, yang biasanya Len ikut dalam percakapan itu tapi kali ini Len hanya diam sambil menyetir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah sampai di rumah Neru dan Rin langsung masuk ke kamar Rin untuk mengatur hiasan ruangan utama, dan Len langsung pergi lagi ke studio tempat ia latihan dengan menaiki motor besarnya. <strong>

**(waktu di skip)**

**Sesampainya di studio tempatnya ia biasa latihan Len pergi ke ruangan latihannya, di ruangan itu ternyata ada Gakupo dan Ted, yang sedang ngobrol.**

"Hei Len tak biasanya kau kesini?" tanya Ted

"Aku sedang ingin main saja" jawabnya dengan dingin

"Kau pasti ada masalah, ya kan?" tebak Gakupo, dan tebakannya tepat sekali

"Tidak" jawabnya dengan dingin lagi, dan langsung duduk di sofa yang kosong

"Habis, kau biasanya pergi ke tempat yang ramai, dan biasanya kalau ada masalah pasti ke tempat sepi" sahut Gakupo dengan candaan, tapi itu sudah memang sifat asli Len

Len langsung bangkit lagi "Hah baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau aku disini" keluh Len sambil berjalan ke arah tempat gitarnya, dan melihat senar gitarnya yang sudah muali berkarat

"Tenang Len kita hanya bercanda" tawa Ted

"Ah sepertinya senar gitarku sudah mau berkarat, aku mau keluar untuk membelinya dulu" kata Len berjalan ke arah pintu

"Ah, tunggu Len aku titip senar juga, aku malas keluar" sahut Gakupo

"Aku juga Len, aku titip stik drum yang baru, yang ini sudah kurang bagus suaranya" susul Ted

"Kalau begitu mana uang kalian?" tanya Len sambil menadahkan tangannya

"Pakai uang mu dulu saja, nanti kami ganti" jawab Ted dan Gakupo

"Dasar" jawab Len kesal, Ted dan Gakupo hanya tertawa.

**Len keluar ruangan dan meuju tempat parkiran semantara Ted dan Gakupo melanjutkan percakapannya kembali**

"Apa kau benar-benar serius ingin keluar?" tanya Ted

"Iya, itu sudah keputusan bulat, sudah waktunya tidak main-main lagi, tinggal menentukan waktu dan tanggalnya saja, dan itu pun kalau tak ada halangannya" jawab Gakupo santai

"Kita harus mencari penggantimu sekarang" kata Ted

"Kau benar Ted" jawab Gakupo dengan santai

* * *

><p><strong>Saat di perjalanan Len merasakan perutnya lapar, dan dia berpikir untuk ke cafe tempat Miku bekerja.<strong>

**Sesampainya di cafe Len masuk cafe itu dan menempati kursi yang biasa di dudukinya, Len memanggil salah satu teman kerja Miku.**

"Uhhh... Miki-san" panggil Len

"Ahh... ada yang ingin dipesan oleh anda Kagamine-san?" tanya Miki

"Aku pesan seperti biasa saja, uhh... maaf tapi dari aku masuk aku tidak melihat Miku, kemana dia?" tanya balik Len

"Ehh, kau tidak mendapat kabar kalau Mikuo-san sakit?" tanya balik Miki yang membuat Len bingung

"Apa... Mikuo sakit?"

"Iya, tadi pagi dia absen" jawab Miki

**Len langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari cafe itu dengan wajah dingin  
><strong>

"Maaf Miki-san aku tidak jadi memesan aku langsung pergi saja" kata Len dengan nada datar

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Miki

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa" jawab Len

"Ta..tapi..."

**Len langsung keluar cafe dan mengendarai motornya lagi menuju ke mall yang tadi, dan Len terpikirkan masalah masalah yang ada pada dirinya, dia memikirkan kenapa Miku bisa melakukan semua ini kepadanya **_'Kenapa Miku... kenapa kau ini, tak biasanya kau berbohong kepadaku seperti ini, jangan jangan yang tadi kulihat itu benar...' _**dalam hatinya terpikirkan Miku, Len menambahkan kecepatan motornya.  
><strong>

**(skip waktu)**

**Setelah Len sampai di mall itu Len langsung ke toko yang menjual peralatan musik, dan setelah selesai mendapatkan semua barang yang dibutuhkannya, dan barang yang dibutuhkan teman-temannya Len langsung keluar dari toko itu dan kembali menuju ke studionya, saat Len keluar dari toko itu dan berbelok ke arah kiri terlihat dengan jelas di depannya Miku dengan Kaito yang sedang seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan, dan terlihat jelas Miku dan Kaito sedang bergandengan tangan di depan Len. Pikiran yang Len sangkakan selama ini benar adanya kalau Miku dengan Kaito.**

"Mi... Miku apa... yang kau lakukan disini, dan... dan kau bersama Kaito?" kata Len dengan sakit, kaget, marah, sedih, semuanya bercampur

"Le... len kenapa kau?" jawab Miku

* * *

><p>Laura: akhirnya selesai , capenya<p>

Miku: baru segini saja kau sudah mengeluh ==

Rin: kasian ya Len

Laura: yah mungkin itu memang sudah takdirmu Len

Len memukul kepalla Laura

Len: bukannya kau yang menulis kami hah, ya sudah lah para pembaca mungkin chapter lanjutan bakal muncul agak lama karena author yang satu ini sangat pemalas, jadi Please Riview

Laura: ah Len kau ini apa yang kau bicarakan ==, ^^ ya maaf karena yang tadi pembaca, mohon maaf kalau di mata kalian cerita ini gaje TT^TT, ya saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah me-review terima kasih dan kalau bisa mohon di riview lagi ^^**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Yahooooooooooooo ^0^

Laura: Terima kasih atas review dari semua ^^

Kaito: hahaa! akhirnya fanfic ini jadi KaiMi

Len: mungkin...

Laura: tak akan

Luka: Bukannya kau yang buat author?

Laura: ... eh ... oh... iya...ya

Luka: *sigh* bodoh

Laura: Jangan berkata begitu

Luka: *mengacuhkan* mana Miku

Laura: entahlah tadi aku liat dia sedang ngelindurin negi tuh =="

Luka: ==, yah... silakan baca ceritanya

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>"Miku apa yang lakukan?" tanya Len<p>

"Len!" kata Miku, Kaito hanya tertawa saja, dan berbisik-bisik ke Miku

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini!" tanya Len

"Len maaf tapi... aku akan menjelaskan ini..." ucap Miku dan menegok ke Kaito

"Miku jelaskan!" sentak Len

"Hei hei kau tak usah seperti itu" ucap Kaito dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek "Biar aku yang jelaskan" ucaap Kaito

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini bukan urusanmu!" sentak Len

"Hei urusan Miku adalah urusanku"

"Sejak kapan... sejak kapan?" teriak Len

"*smirk* Len, Miku sudah memutuskan kok tadi waktu dia kencan denganku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya... seperti akan memutuskan hubungan" jawab Kaito

"Apa... apa itu benar Miku...?" tanya Len yang menengok ke Miku, Miku hanya melihat ke bawah dan sedikit mengangguk

"Jadi... benar? tapi kenapa Miku?" tanya Len

"Ada satu alasan Len" jawab Miku, "Alasan apa?" tanya Len, Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutar balik badannya dan lari menjauh dari Len dan Kaito

"Tunggu Miku ini belum selesai!"

"heh, yah begitulah, aku akan meyusul Miku ok" ucap Kaito

"Miku... kau akan menyesal memilih dia..." ucap Len dengan lirih

**Len melihat ke sepatunya dan terlihat seperti cincin perak seperti modek cincin wanita, Len mengambil cincin itu, di cincin itu terukir sebuah kalimat _'Len and Miku'_** **Len memasukan cincin itu ke kantungnya**

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah pertemuan yang mengejutkan tadi Len menendang-nendang tembok yang ada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan mata kosong oleh cahaya, saat tas kantung yang di pegangnya jatuh Len langsung sadar dari lamunannya, dan mengambil kantungnya kembali, dan segera kembali ke studionya.<strong>

_'Suatu saat kau akan menyesal telah memilihnya...'_

**Sesampainya di studio, Len masuk ke dalamnya dan membanting pintu itu**

"Hei Len apa yang kau lakukan?" sentak Ted

"Masalah apa lagi?" sambung Gakupo

Len melempar kantung itu ke meja yang ada di depannya "Sudahlah kalian diam saja"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? masalah dengan anak baru?" ucap Ted

"Bukan, mungkin sama Miku, tuh buktinya sampe lempar-lempar barang gitu" sambung Gakupo

"Sudah diam kalian" jawab Len dan memunggungkan Ted dan Gakupo

"Ayolah Len cerita kita kan teman" ucap Gakupo

"Kalian lebih baik tidak usah mengetahuinya" Kata Len

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu" kata Gakupo, "Hei aku mau lihat stikku yang baru" ucap Ted berusaha memulihkan suasana, Gakupo dan Ted bermain-main dan berusaha memulihkan suasana

**Di tengah-tengah itu Rin tiba-tiba datang bersama Neru sambil membawa bekal makanan siang untuk Gakupo, Ted, dan Len**

"Halo semua, makanan kalian datang"

"Hee... makanan, tepat sekali, perutku lapar sekali" ucap Gakupo sambil memegang perutnya

"Wah ada Len, tumben kau kesini?" tanya Neru

"Haha tidak Len hanya ingin main saja kok" jawab Ted

"Hmmm"

"Len ayo makan dulu" ucap Rin, Len memindahkan posisinya ke hadap meja, Rin menaruh semua makanan itu di meja

"Apa makananmu aman?" tanya Gakupo sambil melihat makanan itu

"Apa katamu paman! ini sudah kucicipi kok" jawab Rin sambil memukul kepala Gakupo

"Awww!"

"Makanya! sudahlah makan saja"

"Baiklah"

"Heehahah" terdengar seperti suara Len, semuanya menegok ke Len sedangkan Ted hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

**Mereka pun makan, suasanaa di situ setelah Rin dan Neru datang semakin mencair, waktu berganti dan jam yang ada di rungan itu menunjukkan sudah jam 5 sore, Rin melihat jam itu**

"Len, bukannya sekarang kau harus menjemput Miku?" Tanya Neru, Len langsung merunduk

"Itu sudah bukan kerjaan ku lagi" jawab Len

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rin

"Aku sudah putus dengannya, tak ada hubungan lagi dengannya" jawab Len

"Apa! kau putus, memang apa masalahnya?" tanya Gakupo

"Kenapa kalian yang jadi repot huh?" tanya Len

"Tapi..." ucap Rin

"Sudahlah ini adalah masalahku, kalian tak usah ikut campur, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri" jawab Len

"Tapi..."

**Rin berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar**

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ted

"Aku mau membeli jus, ada yang tertinggal" jawab Rin

"Ah tunggu Rin-chan aku ikut denganmu" ucap Neru, dan Neru mengikuti Rin ke luar rungan itu

* * *

><p><strong>(Di mobil Rin)<strong>

"Rin, aku yakin kau tak serius membeli jus kan?" tanya Neru

"Ya memang benar" jawabnya

"Kita tak usah ikut campur tentang ini" ucap Neru

"Tak apa, tak akan terjadi apa-apa" jawab Rin

"Tapi Rin"

"Sudah percaya padaku"

**Rin mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan mengirim pesan untuk Miku.**

[To: Miku

Miku kutunggu kau di depan cafe tempatmu bekerja]

[From: Miku

Untuk apa?]

[To: Miku

Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan]

[From: Miku

Baiklah]

**Rin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, menuju cafe tempat Miku bekerja**

* * *

><p><strong>(Di Cafe)<strong>

**Rin memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran cafe, dan menuju cafe, sedangkan Neru masih di mobil karena mabuk kendaraan akibat Rin mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat**

**Rin berjalan meninggalkan Neru, terlihat dari kejauhan itu ada Miku di sebelah cafe, Rin mempercepat langkah kakinya, Miku menyapanya dengan biasa saja, seperti tak punya rasa bersalah.**

"Miku!, apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Rin

"Apa maksudmu Rin?" tanya Miku

"Aku sudah tau semuanya Miku, apa alasannya?" tanya Rin

"Itu tak usah ku katakan kan?" ucap Miku

"Kau harus Miku" jawab Rin

"Ini kan bukan urusanmu Rin"

"Aku adiknya aku harus tau alasannya"

"Karena aku suka dengan laki-laki lain" jawab Miku

"Siapa?" tanya Rin

"Kaito"

"Apa! hanya karena laki-laki itu Miku! kau sungguh keterlaluan"

"Itu adalah hak ku, kau tak berhak mengaturku"

**Rin kesal dengan Miku dan berusaha menampar Miku, tangan Rin hampir menampar pipi Miku, lalu tiba-tiba datang Neru yang berlari ke arah mereka dan berteriak**

"Rin-chan! hentikan!" teriak Neru, tangan Rin yang hampir mengenai pipi Miku seketika berhenti saat mendengar teriakan Neru

"Neru..." ucap Rin dan Miku

"Rin kita tak usah terlibat lebih dari ini, kalau Len sampai tau pasti Len akan semakin marah dengan kita" ucap Neru

"Kau benar Neru, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" jawab Rin

"Miku maaf ya" ucap Neru

"Makasih ya Neru" ucap Miku

"Aku melakukan ini semua bukan untukmu tapi demi Len, ingat itu" ucap Neru, Rin dan Neru pergi meninggalkan Miku sendiri

**Rin dan Neru pergi meninggalkan Miku**

"Neru aku baru tau kalau sifatmu dewasa, aku saja yang lebih tua masih seperti anak-anak" ucap Rin

"Itu bukan apa-apa kok" jawab Neru sambil mengetik sms di hp nya

"Kita kan sudah bilang kalau mau beli jus, apa ga beli dulu nih?" tanya Neru

"Benar juga, yu beli dulu" jawab Rin

**Rin dan Neru pergi ke tempat penjualan jus dan Rin merasakan perasaan yang aneh**

_'Hati ini terasa seperti sakit, tapi kenapa aku merasa senang?'_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

* * *

><p>Laura: yah selesai juga ahirnya<p>

Luka: aku kapan?

Laura: huh, nanti saja

Luka: autor bodoh

Laura: tuh kan!

Len: Sudah! berisik!, yak para pembaca silakan review


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laura: kenapa kalian selalu menganggapku itu orang bodoh?

Luka: itu sudah anggapan tapi sudah kenyataan

Laura:!

Luka: marahlah sesuka hatimu

Laura:...!

Miku: umur Lily dan Kiyo-san pun perhitungan salah, masa muda banget

Laura: benarkah?

Miku: Lihatlah ini *menunjukan hasil chapter yg dulu

Laura: ah benar aku salah hitung!

Miku: dasar bodoh!

Luka: seperti kau orang pintar saja Miku

Miku: ... aku memang pintar!

Luka: orang baka mengaku jenius *sigh*

Rin: wah kayaknya bakal ada keributan nih mendingan kita mulai ceritanya...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>(Di dalam studio)<p>

"Mereka lama ya..." ucap Gakupo

"Mungkin tempatnya penuh..." jawab Len

"Kau sudah tak apa kan?" tanya Ted

"Memangnya aku kenapa? aku baik-baik saja" jawab Len

"Ummm baguslah.." ucap Ted

Rin dan Neru masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa beberapa jus

"Halo semua, jusnya datang" ucap Neru

"Nah itu datang juga" ucap Gakupo

"Ini jusnya" ucap Rin sambil membagikan jus-jus itu, tapi jus punya Len belum di berikan

"Rin mana punyaku?" tanya Len

Rin menatap ke jus yang ia pegang, jus itu adalah milik Len "ah maaf..." muka Rin memerah

"Kau kenapa Rin?" tanya Gakupo

"Ti...tidak... tiak apa apa" jawab Rin

Baru saja Rin datang Gakupo mendapat pesan dari Kaito untuk datang ke rumah produser mereka (ayahnya Kaito)

"Ah Len, Ted kita harus pergi.." ucap Gakupo yang sedang minum jus dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Hah emang ada apa?" tanya Len

"Uhh, kita sekarang harus ke rumah Kaito... ayahnya ingin bertemu dengan kita.." jawab Gakupo

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jusnya? kan itu baru diminum sedikit?" tanya Neru

"Ya kita bawa saja" jawab Ted

Len, Gakupo, dan Ted berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu

(Setelah mereka bertiga pergi, di ruangan itu..)

"Rin-chan kenapa mukamu tadi memerah?" tanya Neru

"Entahlah... mendengar suara Len hatiku langsung bedetak kencang..." jawab Rin

"A..apa Rin-chan tunggu dulu masa?" ucap Neru

"Entahlah..." jawab Rin

"Hati-hati dengan perasaanmu itu... aku mengengatkan.." ucap Neru sambil menatap ke bawah lantai

"..." Rin hanya terdiam

* * *

><p>(Beberapa menit kemuadian di depan rumah Kaito)<p>

Miku dan Kaito sudah sampai duluan di rumahnya Kaito, Kaito membuka jendela mobilnya dan menyuruh penjaga rumahnya membuka pagar rumahnya.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Kaito-san, dan saat penjaga rumah Kaito membuka datang juga mobil ferari warna hitam ke rumah ini, terlihat dari jendela mobil ferari itu ada Gakupo yang menyetir mobil, Ted di sebelah Gakupo, dan Len ada di bangku belakang. Aku sempat takut ketika menyadari di dalam mobil itu ada Len.

"Wah tuan rumahnya masih disini ya" kata Gakupo-san sambil membuka jendela mobilnya

"Memangnya aku harus datang lebih awal dari kalian?" tanya Kaito-san

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja" jawab Gakupo-san

Aku tahu kalau ada Ted dan Gakupo yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak enak, seperti orang yang sudah tidak dipercayai saja. Aku mencoba tersenyum dengan biasa kepada mereka, tapi senyuman yang ku keluarkan tidak seperti biasanya, dan mereka berdua membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasanya, aku tak menyangka, kukira mereka telah membenciku.. atau ini hanya sandiwara..?.

"Sudahlah mending kau cepat masukkan mobilmu dan kita bicara di dalam" ucap Gakupo

"Seperti tuan rumah saja kau, heh" jawab Kaito-san

"Yang penting masuk kedalam" ucap Gakupo-san

"Iya, iya"

Setelah pagarnya terbuka, mobil-mobil ini masuk ke dalam dan memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman, setalah diparkir aku dan Kaito-san keluar dari mobil dan melihat tiga sekawan itu

"Ayo kita masuk" ucap Kaito-san, dan menggandeng tanganku, tiga sekawan itu mengikuti kami di belakang

Aku merasa pernah atau mungkin sering pergi ke rumah ini..

"Aku seperti sering kesini.." ucapku

"Hah masa?" tanya Kaito-san

"Iya ini seperti rumah temanku.." jawabku sambil terus mengingat

"Siapa nama temanmu?" tanyanya

"Kaiko.." jawabku

"Hah! Kaiko!"

"Iya, emang ada apa?" tanyaku

"Dia itu adikku.." jawabnya sambil memgang dahinya

"Hee.."

Kami berbincang-bincang tentang Kaiko dan sesampainya di depan pintu Kaito-san melepas gandengannya dan pintu besar itu terbuka _'Kenapa tiba-tiba melepas gandengan?'_ aku sempat curiga dengan hal ini, karena itu aku mencoba untuk melihat Len karena aku merasa sangat bersalah, saat kulihat Len yang kukira marah padaku... dia tersenyum padaku juga, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, aku merasa bersalah, hatiku tiba-tiba sakit, _ada apa dengan diriku ini?_

Aku mencoba berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaito-san, tapi setiap aku mencoba untuk berjalan disebelahnya dia selalu mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mendahului ku.

Kami sampai di ruang pertemuan yang ada di antara ruang pemotretan dan ruang latihan

Di ruang sudah ada orang tua Kaito-san yang sudah duduk di sofa

"Ayah aku sudah datang dengan teman-teman" ucap Kaito-san

"Duduklah" jawab ayahnya

Kami semua duduk di sofa merah itu, dan ibunya Kaito-san memandang aku dan Gakupo-san seperti tatapan curiga

"Kaito apa ini benar-benar band mu?" tanya ibu Kaito-san

"Memangnya ada yang salah bu?" tanya Kaito-san balik

"Soalnya, masa ada 2 perempuan di band mu?" tanya ibunya

"Hah!" ucap Len, Kaito-san, dan Ayah Kaito-san

Aku melihat Ted-san yang tertawa, dan Gakupo-san yang berkeringat dingin

"Jadi kalau bukan 2 memangnya ada berapa?" tanya ibu Kaito-san

"Ibu digrup ku tidak ada cewek" jawab Kaito-san dengan gelisah

"Jadi?" tanya ibunya

"Agar lebih mudah sebaiknya kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" ucap ayah Kaito-san

Mereka memperkenalkan diri dari sebelah kiri berurutan ke sebelah kanan

"Perkenal kan saya Len, gitaris" ucap Len

"Saya Ted, pemain drum" ucap Ted-san

"Saya Gakupo, bassist" ucap Gakupo-san

"Saya Miku, pa.." belum selesai aku memperkenalkan diri Kaito-san sudah memotongnyadan bicara "Dia ini teman Kaiko, dan dia bukan bagian dari band ini"

_'tunggu dulu, kenapa dia tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya?' _tanyaku dalam hati

Ibu Kaito-san menatapku dengan serius, setelah itu ibunya langsung menatap Gakupo-san dengan serius juga, aku dan Gakupo-san merasa canggung

"A...apa.. kau... gay?" tanya ibu Kaito-san, semua orang langsung menahan tawanya termasuk aku, terkecuali ibu Kaito-san dan Gakupo-san

"Is...istriku apa yang kau katakan?" tanya ayah Kaito-san sambil terkikik

"Habis wajahnya itu cantik, lihatlah wajahnya, kalau dia laki-laki tapi memiliki wajah yang cantik berarti dia adalah gay" jawab ibu Kaito-san dengan polosnya

"Tante... aku adalah lelaki.. lelaki asli..." ucap Gakupo-san dengan lemas

"Benarkah? aku tidak percaya" ucap ibu Kaito-san

"Istriku.. kau sudah..sangat ... terlalu, dia ini benar-benar lelaki, bukan gay" kata ayahnya Kaito-san sambil sedikit terkikik

"Eh benarkah?, maaf maaf karena kebodohanku.." ucap ibu Kaito-san ke Gakupo-san

"Iya.. tak apa.. itu memang sering terjadi.." jawab Gakupo-san

Semuanya hanya tertawa, dan Gakupo-san harus menadaptan kenyataan yang pahit

"Oh ya disini ada temannya Kaiko ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku adalah Haku Shion, ibu Kaito dan Kaito, kau bisa memanggilku Haku-san" ucap Haku-san

"Aku Akaito-shion, ayah Kaito dan Kaiko, kau bisa memanggilku Akaito-san atau Kai-san" ucap Akaito-san

"Nama saya Hatsune Miku" ucapku, setelah aku memperkenalkan diriku Haku-san menatapku dengan lebih serius dari sebelumnya, membuatku canggung

"Kau cantik juga" ucap Haku-san

"Ah.. makasih" jawabku

Sesaat terdengar seperti suara _'Ting'_ yang berasal dari oven

"ah sepertinya sudah matang, aku siapkan kuenya dulu ya" kata Haku-san

"Aku akan membawa Kaiko kesini dulu" kata Akaito-san

Setelah Akaito-san dan Haku-san pergi, semua orang langsung menatap Kaito-san

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito-san

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku kalau Miku itu pacarmu?" tanya Gakupo-san

"Kau tidak mengerti kondisiku ini, aku melakukan ini karena alasan tertentu" jawabnya

"Kau tau kan bagaimana perasaan kami?" tanya Ted-san

"Ya aku tau, orang tuaku masih belum memperbolehkanku berpacaran, karena demi kepopularitasan" jawabnya

"Jadi hanya karena alasan itu? sungguh?" tanya Gakupo-san dan melihat mereka semua, kenapa mereka begitu perhatian terhadapku?, len sepertinya pura-pura tidak dengar masalah ini, bisa dilihat dr ekspresinya.

Kenapa aku merasa bersalah dalam keadaan ini? apa yang salah denganku? aku ingin melupakan itu, dan melanjutkan yang baru dengan dirinya

Akaito-san dan Haku-san datang, Akaito-san datang dengan Kaiko, sedangkan Haku-san datang dengan pelayan yang membawa kue dan minuman

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap Haku-san

"Ah tak apa malah kami yang harus berterimakasih" jawab Ted-san

"Oya ini Kaiko" ucap Akaito-san

"Miiikuuuu chiiiii~" teriak Kaiko, berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat

"Le..pas..kan aku Kaiko!" teriakku

Kaiko melepaskan pelukannya "Miku-chi tumben sekali kau datang ke rumahku apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya

"Mmm aku hanya ingin main saja" jawabku

"Tapi...sayangnya aku sedang ada pemotretan, jadi mungkin akan sedikit terganggu tak apa?" tanya Kaiko

"Ah maah mengganggu" jawabku, aku lupa kalau Kaiko adalah model yg sedang naik daun, dan pantas saja kalau Kaiko sedang banyak-banyaknya pemotretan

Tapi...aku merasa ada yg tak beres karena haku-san dari tadi melihatku dengan serius

"Ibu bisakah kau tak memandang Miku seperti itu? itu akan membuat Miku-chi terusik" ucap Kaiko

"Hei aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau Miku ikut pemotretan karena kulihat sepertinya kau itu berbakat menjadi model" ucap Haku-san

"Hah...! apa! model!" aku masih sedikit syok

"Itu ide yang bagus juga bu, ikut saja ya miku, kita melakukan pemotretan bersama" ucap Kaiko

"Bagaimana kau mau?" tanya Haku-san

"Tapi dengan formulir atau data yang lainnya?" tanyaku

"Itu bukan masalah, kau bisa memberikan data-data tentang dirimu nanti, dan nanti kau berikan datanya kepadaku, yang penting sekarang aku ingin melihat bakatmu dulu" jawab Haku-san

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir bagus juga tak ada salahnya, lagi pula akhir-akhir ini pendapat keluargaku juga semakin menipis, tak apalah ku terima saja "Baiklah aku akan mencobanya semampuku" jawabku

"Benar? baguslah kalau begitu, kalau begitu kita langsung saja pemotretan dan aku akan mendandanimu" ucap Haku-san

"Tapi data-data ku?" tanyaku

"Sudah tenang saja itu bisa lain waktu" jawabnya

"Miku-chii dengan begitu kita adalah shabat sekaligus rival" ucap Kaiko

Haku san Kaiko membawaku pergi ketempat pemotretan yang tidak jauh dari tempat ini

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

Setelah mereka pergi kami baru bisa meneruskan pembicaraan kami, Akaito-san duduk dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya

"Sekarang persiapan kita harus maksimal" ucap Akaito-san

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gakupo

"6 bulan lagi kita akan mengadakan konser di tokyo, dengan itu kita akan merilis album-album baru kita, dan apa lagi sekarang itu sedang tenar-tenarnya vocaloid, mungkin dengan itu ke popularitasan kita akan menurun" ucap Akaito-san

"Vo..ca..loid?" tanya Gakupo

"Aku dengar-dengar personilnya itu 4 orang perempuan hampir mirip dengan kita" jawabku

"Ya memang benar personilnya itu Megurine Luka, Hatsune Gumi **_(A.N: karena gumi itu kakak miku, jadi aku pakai nama hatsune)_**, Seuu, dan Iroha Nekomura" sambung Kaito

"Apa Megurine?" tanya Gakupo, wajar sajalah karena mereka itu akan direncanakan untuk bertunangan

"Igatlah kalian tidak boleh terjadi scandal dengan vocaloid, karena akan membuat para paparazi ribut" ucap Akaito-san

"Kembali lagi dengan masalah pentas, para pendiri pentas ini memintaku untuk menampilkan permainan solo dari masing-masing personil" ucap Akaito-san

"Maksudnya seperti penyanyi solo itu?" tanyaku

"Ya lebih tepatnya itu seperti kaito dulu" jawab Akaito-san

"Aku sudah menyiapkan lagu-lagu solo untuk kalian, lengkap dengan kuncinya" ucap akaito "Ayo kita ke ruang latihan" sambungnya

Kami berjalan ke tempat latihan yang berada di sebelah ruang pemotretan

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

(setelah selesai periasan)

"Nah sekarang waktunya pemotretan, Miku bergayalah dengan alami anggap kami adalah cermin, keluarkan ekspresimu yang paling bagus" ucap Haku-san

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan berjalan ke tempat pemotretnnya, aku berdiri di tempaat ini

Dari arah pintu utara itu keluar fotografernya menggunakan topi dan berambut seperti warna silver

Wajahnya seperti sudah kukenal dan tidak asing, itu seperti...

"Oh ternyata itu Miku-chan~" suara itu terdengar seperti tak asing, suaranya begitu hangat di telingaku, aku berusaha mengingat

"Bagaimana kabar Mikiku?" tanyanya, tunggu dia bilang mikiku?

"Ah! Piko-kun!" teriakku

"Yap benar ingat juga kau setelah aku bilang Mikiku" jawabnya dan tersenyum

"Ah Piko-kun bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku

"Baik, kabarmu dan Mikiku bagaimana?" tanyanya

"Aku dan Miki baik-baik saja kok" jawabku

Haku-san langsung memotong pembicaraan km "Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya

"Ya kami sudah lama kenal" jawabku dan Piko-kun

"Kalau begitu baguslah, jadi kau tidak kaku Miku" ucap Haku-san

"Malah itu akan membuatku semakin kaku" jawabku

"tenang saja Miku, anggap kita semua ini tak ada, anggap km ini hanya cermin yang biasa kau pakai bercermin" kata Piko-kun dan tersenyum kepadaku

"Baiklah aku mengerti" jawabku dan menganggukan kepala

"ya siap ya Miku 1 2 & 3" kata Haku-san

Aku pun akhirnya di potret dan bener apa kata Piko-kun, anggap mereka adalah cerimn dan aku leluasa bergaya

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

Kami berjalan ke ruang latihan yang berada di sebelah kiri ruang pemotretan, kami melewati ruangan pemotretan itu, aku tak sengaja melihat Miku yang sedang dipotret

Entah kenapa sesaat aku melihat Miku perasaanku rasanya bertumpuk-tumpuk, mukanya sangat cantik dan murni, wajah polosnya yang anggun, aku ingin melupakannya... tapi dia seperti malaikat, sungguh sulit..., tiba-tiba wajahnya mengarah ke arahku membuat wajahku memerah, dan wajahnyan pun ikut memerah tapi lebh merah dariku

"Waw bagus Miku wajah memerahmu itu bagus" terdengar suara itu aku tak tahu suara itu tapi sepertinya itu suara dari fotografer itu, tatapan kami masih terpaku

"Len... Len... Len!" teriak Ted

"ah ya ah maaf" jawabku dan langsung melihat muka Ted

"Kau ini knp dari tadi aku panggil-panggil, kau melihat Miku ya?" tanyanya

"I...iya" jawabku mukaku memerah lagi

"Kau masih menyukainya ya?" tanyanya, Ted pun melihat Miku

"Itu tak akan terjadi" jawabku

"Baiklah aku pegang kata-kata mu itu Len" ucap ted Ayo kita masuk" sambungnya

* * *

><p>(di ruang latihan)<p>

Aku dan Ted masuk paling akhir

"Ayo duduklah" ucap Akaito-san

Kami duduk di sofa yang membentuk lingkaran

"Nah inilah lagu yang kalian bisa nyanyikan nanti" ucp akaito "Kalian bisa memilihnya" sambungnya

Kami semua memilih lagu-lagu berdasarkan liriknya, berselang waktu sekitar 5 menit dan lagu-lagu pun terpilih dengan hasil

Gakupo: Paranoid Doll

Kaito: Judgment of Corruption

Len: From Y to Y

Ted: Psychotic Love Song

Dan lagu-lagu yang akan dinyanyikan dalam bentuk band adalah IMITATION BLACK, Your Highness My Princess _**(A.N: sedikit perubahan, bagian kiyoteru di ubah menjadi bagian ted)**_, Under the Darkness

"Nah itu lagu yang harus kalian nyanyikan" ucap Akaito-san

"Untunglah kita sudah banyak latihan tentang lagu itu jadi kita tinggal latihan untuk lagu solo-nya saja ya" ucapku

"Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi sulit..." ucap Ted

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku

"aku tak bisa menyanyi" jawab Ted

"Haha tenang saja itu bisa di atur" ucap Gakupo

"Ya tenang saja" ucap Kaito

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

Setelah pemotretan semuanya pergi ruang rias, karena setelah itu adalah giliran Kaiko

Aku melihat ada piano tua disebelah meja kerja Haku-san

Aku mencoba untuk mendekati piano itu, aku ingin mencoba memainkannya

Aku memainkan piano itu sambil menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku yang berjudul Last night, good Night

Aku memainkan alunan musik itu

_(Lirik lagu)  
><em>

_Suyasuya yume wo miteru_  
><em> Kimino yokogao<em>

_ Kizukazu koboreta namida_  
><em> Hoho wo tsutau<em>

_ Setsuna no tokimeki wo_  
><em> Konomuneni kakusitetano<em>

_ Last night,Good night_  
><em> Last night,Good night<em>

_ Kono yoru kimi no te_  
><em> Nigitte nemuruyo<em>

_ OYASUMI_

Saat aku memainkan musik itu, Haku-san, Piko-kun dan Kaiko datang, aku langsung berheti dan membungkukkan badanku

"Ah maafkan aku Haku-san aku memainkan piano ini tanpa seizinmu" ucapku dan membungkuk

"Waw Miku-chii aku tak menyangka suaramu bagus juga" ucap Kaiko

"ah tak apa Miku, ah aku punya ide bagaimana kalau Miku melakukan pemotretan sambil menyanyikan lagu yang tadi" ucap Haku-san

"Dengan pakaian seperti malaikat itu dan bersayap adalah karya yang sudah ingin kuciptakan sejak dulu" sambung Piko-kun

"Baiklah kita coba-coba dulu saja" ucap Haku-san

"Baiklah" jawabku

Aku memulai pemotretan kembali oleh Piko-kun dan Kaiko juga melakukan pemotretan yang dilakukan oleh fotografer lainnya

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

Setelah mencoba untuk mengajari Ted bernyanyi, kami keluar dari ruangan itu

Saat kami keluar terdengar suara alunan musik yang kukenali, dan suara seorang gadis yang bernyanyi, suara itu sungguh indah dan meniggalkan kesan...

"Hei... suara dari manakah itu?" tanya Akaito-san

"Suaranya sangat indah" sambung Kaito

"Sepertinya itu adalah suara Miku" jawab Ted sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Miku

"Yang benar?" tanya Gakupo

"Kalau kau tidak percaya lihatlah" jawab Ted menunjukkan telunjuknya ke Miku

"Kau benar..." jawab Gakupo dengan heran

"Ya itu memang benar" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Aku harus mendatanginya" ucap Akaito-san

"Untuk?" tanya Kaito

"Ikuti aku saja" jawabnya

Akaito-san masuk ke ruang pemotretan dan mendatangi haku-san, aku tak tau apa yg mereka bicarakan, tapi kedengarannya itu tentang Miku

Kulihat Miku seperti malaikat yang baru saja memberikanku sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah yaitu, dapat melihatnya lagi walau tak lama

"Len kau seperti tak akan membuktikannya" ucap Ted

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku

"Kau bilang kau tak akan menyukainya lagi" jawab Ted

"Aku memang berkata seperti itu kok" ucapku

"Tapi kenyataannya berbalik kan?" ucap Ted

"Aku tak tau apa yg hrs kulakukan..." jawabku

"Heh mungkin itulah jalan yang harus kau tempuh Len" ucap Ted sembari menepuk pundak kananku dan pergi ke arah Miku bersama dengan Gakupo, tak bermaksud apa-apa tapi aku tau arti tepukan ini yaitu _'tetaplah bersemangat'_

Selesai Miku benyanyi semua ruangan langsung ramai dengan suara tepuk tangan

Akaito-san datang ke arah Miku

"Miku suaramu sungguh fantastik, apa kau mau memulai debut pertamamu dengan lagu yang tadi?" tanya Akaito-san

"Hah? debut? aku padahal baru saja menerima pekerjaan sebagai modelan kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Miku

"Tenang saja suaramu bagus dan kau mempunyai bakat menjadi seorang model" jawab Haku-san

"Tapi kan..." ucap Miku

"Tenang saja miku, bagimn kau mau?" tanya Akaito-san

"...baiklah akan ku coba sebisaku" jawabnya

"Bagus!" seru akaito "Kalau begitu kita akan bekerja besok Miku" lanjutnya

"Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah Miku, kau boleh pulang kok" ucap Haku-san

"Ah terima kasih, aku akan ke ruang ganti dulu" jawab Miku

Ku lihat miku yang baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan itu berari ke ruang ganti, lalu tiba-tiba ada yg menepuk bahuku, aku pun menegok ke arahnya, ternyata adalah fotografer yang memotret Miku tadi

"Hei kenalkan aku Utatane Piko" ucapnya sembari tersenyum padaku

"Aku Kagamine Len salam kenal" aku membungkukkan badanku

"Haha ternyata masih ada ya anak muda yang sopan santunnya masih tinggi" ucapnya

Aku berdiri lagi dan melihat wajahnya "Terimakasih"

"Hmm namamu Len ya?" tanyanya

"Ya, apa ada yg salah dengan namaku?" tanyaku

"Pasti kau ini pacar Miku ya, soalnya Miku suka menceritakan tentang dirimu kepadaku" jawabnya

"Tapi sygnya itu sudah tidak lagi, aku ini sekarang hanyalah masa lalunya" jawabku

"hah! masalalu, kalian putus?" tanyanya

"Ya aku sudah putus, dan yang sekarang menjadi penggantiku adalah dia" ucapku dan mengarahkan telunjukku ke arah Kaito

"Kaito?" tanya Piko

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tak apa" jawabnya

"Len ayo kita pergi ke studio" seru Gakupo

"ah baiklah, maaf Utatane-san aku hrs pergi" ucapku, dan aku berlari mengikuti Gakupo

* * *

><p><strong>Piko P.O.V<strong>

Len pergi ke mengikuti Gakupo, ,asih terus melihat Len, lalu aku melihat Kaito

"Kaito? kenapa Kaito?" tanyaku dalam hati

"Aku harus segera memberitahu tentang ini kepada Mikuo" aku membuka ponselku dan memberikan pesan ke Mikuo

[To: Mikuo

Hei Mikuo bagaimana kabarmu? hei Miku baru saja di potret olehku, dia benar-benar berbakat jadi model, dan bahkan dia di tawarkan untuk menjadi penyanyi, oh ya apa benar miku putus dengan Len, dan Miku berpacaran dengan Kaito?]

"Hah ini akan menyulitkan"

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo P.O.V<strong>

Hah sungguh hidupku ini, baru saja di pecat, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan dan tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi saat aku saja melamar sebuah pekerjaan

Kubuka ponselku, aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Piko, teman sekolahku dulu

"Hei ini dari Piko, sudah lama aku tak berhubungan dengannya"

[From: Piko

Hei Mikuo bagaimana kabarmu? hei Miku baru saja di potret olehku, dia benar-benar berbakat jadi model, dan bahkan dia di tawarkan untuk menjadi penyanyi, oh ya apa benar miku putus dengan Len, dan Miku berpacaran dengan Kaito?]

"Apa? Kaito"

[To: Piko

Hei kabarku baik, bagaimana kau tau kalau Miku putus dengan Len? aku saja tidak tau]

[From: Piko

Hah? tadi aku bertemu Miku dan Len, Lenlah yg menceritakannya kepadaku]

[To: Piko

Makasih untuk infonya Piko]

[From: Piko

Tak masalah]

"Arggh aku harus pulang"

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

(15 menit kemudian)

Aku baru sampai di rumah, kulihat ada sepatu Mikuo yang berantakan, aku pun merapihkannya, setelah ku rapihkan, aku masuk ke rumah kulihat disitu sudah ada Mikuo yang duduk di sofa

"Tadaima" ucapku

"Ah kau pulang juga Miku" balsnya, nii-chan berdiri dan menghampiriku "Dari mana saka?" tanyanya

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan seperti biasa" jawabku

"Bagaimana hubungan dengan Len?" tanyanya

"Ah... baik-baik saja kok" jawabku

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya

"Ya" ini aneh tak seperti biasanya nii-chan seperti ini

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?" ucapnya

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku

"Aku sudah tau semuanya Miku"

"A-apa maksud nii-chan?"

"Aku tau semuanya tentang keadaanmu"

"Jadi kau tau kalau aku putus?"

"ya"

"Kau tau tentang Kaito dan pekerjaanku?"

"Ya aku tau, Miku bagaimana dengan teganya kau putus dengan Len hanya untuk Kaito?"

"Aku menyukai Kaito!"

"Apa hanya suka kau jadi mengorbankan semuanya?"

"Ya aku akan mengorbankan semuanya demi Kaito, walau itu adalah diriku sendiri"

"Miku! jagalah ucapannmu! hentikanlah berbicara seperti anak kecil!"

"Anak kecil!" sentakku

"Miku kau itu hanya terobsesi buta, kau bahkan tidak tau bagaimana sifat-sifatnya"

"Memangnya nii-chan tau?"

"Ya aku tau, kau bahkan tak tau kelakuannya, seluk beluknya..." belum selesai nii-chan bicara aku sudah memotong kata-katanya

"Nii-chan mungkin kalau aku tidak bertemu kaito, aku tidak akan mendapatkan pekrjaan ini!"

"hah! pekerjaan? hanya itu? miku sebenrnya aku tidak setuju mau hibunganmu dengan Kaito ataupun pekerjaanmu"

"Memangnya kenapa, nii-chan kan baru dipecat"

"Miku walaupun aku di pecat aku kan masih bisa mencari pekerjaan lain, dan kenapa kau terjun ke dunia itu?"

"Aku sudah menerimanya nii-chan"

"Kau menyetujuinya tanpa konfirmasi dari ku?"

"Nii-chan aku ini sudah besar, aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus menaati setiap kata-katamu!"

"Miku!"

"Dan lagi pula kenapa semuanya selalu menilai buruk tentang Kaito?"

"Kau tidak tau dia Miku, karena aku mengetahui tingkah lakunya makanya aku melarangmu!"

"Arrrgh aku benci kalian semua!" teriakku, aku berlari ke kamarku, dan aku membanting pintu kamarku saat aku menutup pintu kamarku

(Di kamar Miku)

"Kenapa semuanya selalu menilai jelek Kaito?..."

aku menangis di bantalku

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

* * *

><p>Miku: aku semakin bingung dengan ceritamu<p>

Rin: hah...

Miku: coba kulihat tabel umurnya

Laura:... baiklah...

Lily-50

Kiyoteru-52

Piko-23

Miki-18

Iroha-19

Tei-18

Haku-50

Laura: Begitulah

Miku: ...

Laura: Kenapa baka Miku~?

Miku: tak apa... eh tadi kau bilang apa?

Laura: ga nilang apa apa tuh

Miku: tadi aku dengar kau bilang baka Miku

Laura: kan kau memang baka XP

Miku: kau juga baka!

Rin: ya ya bakal ada keributan mending review deh, please review


	7. Chapter 6

Laura: halo... autor kembali lagi...

Miku: ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?

Luka: terlihat lebih suram dari biasanya *gigle*

Laura: ==*,...

Rin: apa setiap hari mukanya suram Luka-chan?

Luka: ^^, begitulah

Laura: ==**

Rin: benar juga~

Laura: Arrrrgggh! *melempar semua barang" yg ada*

Kaito: halo semua~ (baru ngantor) #bugh# *kena lemparan Laura*

Rin: waaa Kaito-san

Miku: gawat autor marah lagi nih, mending langsung ke cerita deh ^^''

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>"Miku!" teriak Mikuo di depan kamar Miku sambil menggedorkan pintu kamar Miku<p>

Tak ada jawaban dari Miku, Mikuo semakin mengeraskan suaranya,tapi masih tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Miku

"Haaaah..." ucap Mikuo, dan pergi keluar rumah

* * *

><p>(Di luar Rumah)<p>

Mikuo berjalan ke suatu perusahaan dan membawa formulir-formulir data diri

"Sebaiknya aku sms Miku dulu.." ucap Mikuo, dan membuka handphonenya

[To: Miku

Miku... maafkan aku, maaf kalau perkataanku yang tadi membuatmu sakit hati, tapi itu semua kulakukan hanya untukmu Miku..., aku tidak mau kau terluka..., tapi kalau itu semua memang sudah mau aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi...]

Mikuo merundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalannya

* * *

><p>(Di Kamar Miku)<p>

**Miku P.O.V**

Tadi terdengar suara Nii-chan, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba rumah ini terasa sepi, tidak ada suara teriakan lagi, yang ada hanyalah suara teriakan di hati kecilku ini

_*bip-bip-bip* _handphoneku tiba-tiba berbunyi, aku langsung mengambil handphoneku, ku harap itu adalah sms dari Kaito-san, tapi ternyata itu bukan dari Kaito-san, tapi...

[From: Nii-chan

Miku... maafkan aku, maaf kalau perkataanku yang tadi membuatmu sakit hati, tapi itu semua kulakukan hanya untukmu Miku..., aku tidak mau kau terluka..., tapi kalau itu semua memang sudah mau aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi...]

"Nii-chan..."

[To: Nii-chan

...Nii-chan aku juga minta maaf tadi aku bicara terlalu kasar...]

[From: Nii-chan

^^]

Aku mengusap air mata yang ada di wajahku, dan mengambil bantalku lagi

"Besok aku ingin berfoto dengan baik!, semangat!"

* * *

><p>(Ke esokan harinya di rumah Kaito jam 12:30)<p>

**Kaito P.O.V**

Aku sedang duduk di ruang tamu menunggu kedatangan Miku _*jeezz-jezz-jeezz* _Suara handphoneku berbunyi, aku mengambil handphoneku dan mengangkat panggilannya

{Incoming Call: Meiko}

_"Halo, Meiko-chan~" ucapku_

_"Halo Kaito-kun, bagai__mana kabarmu?"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja, hei Mei kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"_

_"Entahlah... sepertinya masih lama"_

_"Bukannya waktu itu kau bilang sebentar lagi?"_

_"Aku menelefonmu karena aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Kepulanganku sekarang ini diundur mungkin beberapa bulan atau bisa jadi tahun depan..."_

_"APA? kenapa?"_

_"Disini pekerjaanku lagi sibuk-sibuknya, tenanglah aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok, lagi pula kan kita masih bisa berhubungan"_

_"Iya.. tapi aku rindu sekali denganmu.."_

_"*gigle* aku juga rindu.."_

_"Meiko... aku mencintaimu..."_

_"...Aku juga..., Kaito nanti malam kita sambung lagi ya, ini sudah waktunya kerja"_

_"Ya, bye Meiko-chan"_

_"Bye"_

Setelah itu aku menutup telefonku, dan menatap ke atas "Aku akan selalu menunggu kehadiranmu.."

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

(Di depan ruang tamu, rumah Kaito)

Sewaktu aku akan menghampirinya, Kaito terdengar seperti sedang menerima telefon, tapi kenapa sepertinya hubungan mereka intim sekali...

aku berniat menguping pembicaraan mereka tapi sayangnya sewaktu aku datang yang sempat kudengarkan hanya _"Ya, bye Meiko-chan" _tapi sebenarnya siapa Meiko itu...

Sewaktu Kaito-san menutup telefonnya aku langsung menghampirinya, dia melihatku dan tingkahnya langsung aneh

"Aa-ah Miku kau sudah datang?..." tanyanya dan sedikit berkeringat

"Iya aku sudah datang" jawabku

"Kapan kau datang?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku baru datang kok"

"Kalau begitu baguslah.. ha ha..."

"Jawab pertanyannku!" ucapku

"I-iya.."

"Siapa Meiko-chan itu?" tanyaku memasang wajah memaksa

"ah uh.. itu hanya keponakan kok..." jawabnya

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya.. itu keponakanku.." jawabnya

aku masih sedikit tidak mempercayainya, tapi ya sudahlah lupakan hal itu

"Kalau begitu baguslah" jawabku dan aku tersenyum padanya

"Oh ya Miku, ibu sudah menunggumu, ayo kita ke ruang pemotretan"

"Baiklah" jawabku, tiba-tiba Kaito-san menggandeng tanganku, mukaku tiba-tiba memerah

"Miku? kau kenapa?" tanyanya

"Ah tidak, tidak apa apa"

Kami berjalan ke ruang pemotretan sambil bergandengan tangan, aku masih memikirkan yang tadi... sepertinya itu bukan keponakannya..., aku ingin pura-pura tidak tahu masalah ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya...

* * *

><p>(Di ruang pemotretan)<p>

Jarak dari ruang tamu ke ruang pemotretan tidak jauh, hanya beberapa langkah, sewaktu di depan ruang pemotretan Kaito-san langsung melepaskan gandengannya, aku sedikit marah sih, tapi aku mengerti kok perasaannya

"Ibu Miku sudah datang" ucap Kaito-san

"Hoo.. kau sudah datang ya Miku"

"Selamat siang Haku-san" aku merundukkan badanku

"Selamat siang Miku, Miku kau boleh langsung ke ruang ganti, disitu sudah ada periasnya, oh iya sekarang ini semua fotomu akan ku serahkan ke penerbit majalah, jadi bergayalah dengan baik"

"Baik Haku-san aku mengerti" jawabku

Aku berjalan ke ruang ganti, aku masih sedikit canggung sewaktu masuk

Di ruang ganti itu ada perias dengan make-up bergaya _gothic _dengan baju renda berwarna merah gelap, agak sedikit seram..., apa ini orang yang akan menjadi periasku..

Aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti saja, karena aku takut dengan orang itu...

"Hei kau yang disana, silakan masuk tidak usah takut"

Aku masuk ke ruangan itu, perasaan takut itu masih ada walau dia berkata jangan takut

Perlahan-lahan aku mendekatinya, mungkin dia orangnya tidak sabaran jadi dia langsung menarik tanganku dan membuatku duduk di kursi rias

"kyaaa!"

"Tenanglah" jawabnya dan tersenyum

"I-iya" ucapku dan sedikit berkeringat

"Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Namine Ritsu, kau bisa memanggilku Ritsu, akulah yang akan menjadi penata risamu" ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku, tak kusangka dia tersenyum padaku, kukira dia orang yang dingin

"Ah.. uh namaku Hatsune Miku"

"Baiklah Miku, untuk pemotretan kali ini Haku-san memintaku untuk meriasmu dengan model gothic" ucapnya

"Heee... tapi aku tidak pantas untuk memakai model gothic, yang pantas itu Kaiko" ucapku

"Tenang Miku kita lihat hasilnya"

"Baiklah.." ucapku, aku berharap-harap cemas dengan model gothic ini

(20 menit kemudian setelah periasan dan pemakaian kostum)

"Benarkan kataku, kau bagus kok Miku dengan penampilan ini" ucapnya

"Waaah.. ini seperti bukan aku" ucapku, aku bercermin di cermin raksasa yang ada di ruang ganti ini. Aku memakai baju berwarna biru tua gelap, dengan tangan panjang, bajunya panjang sampai ke pagian bawah lutut, dari pinggul ke bagian bawahnya mengembang, penuh dengan renda, rambutku tetap twintail, terdapat hiasan-hiasan berwarna gelap di bagian ikatan rambut, make-upnya sedikit pucat, dengan warna lipstik berwarna merah kegelap-gelapan, maskaranya agak tebal, dan kuku jari tangan di cat dengan warna merah darah.

Aku melihat ke wajah Ritsu-san dan tersenyum padanya "Terimakasih Ritsu-san"

"Tenanglah Miku, ini sudah pekerjaanku" jawabnya "sekarang pergiah ke luar dan lakukanlah pemotretan dengan sebaik mungkin"

"Ok"

Aku pergi ke tempat pemotretan, Piko-kun sudah menungguku untuk pemotretannya

"Waw apa ini benar kau Miku?" tanya Piko-kun

"Apa penampilanku mencolok?" tanyaku

"Tidak hanya saja, aku tidak percaya kalau ini kau"

"Hmm.. lebih baik kita mulai pemotretannya saja" ucapku

"Baiklah" jawabnya

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana Haku-san?" tanyaku

"Oh dia sedang ada tamu, ayo Miku naik ke atas tempat itu"

"Baiklah" ucapku

Aku melakukan pemotretan dengan model gothic ini, agak sedikit mengganggu karena renda-rendanya, tapi ini sudah sebagian dari pekerjaanku jadi mau bagaimana lagi...

* * *

><p>(Di rumah Luka)<p>

**Gakupo P.O.V**

Aku hari ini menginap di rumah Luka, tidak berniat ke rumah Lily, karena aku pun sebentar lagi akan pindah rumah ke rumah Luka, Luki (kakak Luka) sudah pindah rumah

"Gaku... maafkan aku, sewaktu menerimanya aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu akan membuatmu senang..." ucap Luka

"Luka kau tidak mengerti tentang pekerjaan ini dengan mendalam.. aku tahu kok kalau kau mempunyai suara yang indah.., tapi kita kan sebentar lagi akan menikah..."

"Aku tau..."

"Luka.. kalau pernikahan kita ini terjadi maka akan ada scandal besar, lagi pula Akai-san sudah menganggap Vocaloid ini sudah menjadi musuh kami.."

"...Gaku... tentang masalah scandal aku tidak keberatan kok..."

"Tapi aku khawatir tentang para paparazi yang nanti akan mengejar kita Luka" ucapku, aku memegang bahu luka dengan erat

"Kita undur pernikahan kita..." ucapku, Luka hanya merundukkan kepalanya

"Maaf ya Gaku.. aku tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari Vocaloid.. karena ini juga baru pengeluaran album pertama kita..."

"Iya Luka aku memaafkanmu.." aku memeluk Luka dengan erat, sepertinya Luka menangis kecil, karena aku merasa bajuku sedikt basah

* * *

><p>(Di rumah Len)<p>

**Len P.O.V**

Aku sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, sedang memainkan playstation dengan Rin sambil berlatih menyanyikan lagu solo yang akan ku nyanyikan nanti, lalu tiba-tiba ibu memanggil kami

"Len Rin kemana paman kalian itu?" tanya ibu, ibu menghampiri kami

"Entahlah aku tidak melihat paman bodoh itu tadi malam" jawab Rin sambil bermain playstation

"Haah kemana Gakupo ini, tadi malam dia tidak pulang..."

"katanya dia menginap dirumah Luka" ucapku

"Haaah..."

"Dan dia juga bilang besok dia mau pindah ke rumah Luka" ucapku

"Hah?" teriak ibuku

"Bu jangan teriak aku sedang fokus main nih" ucap Rin

Ibu memukul kepala Rin "maksudmu pindah?" tanya ibu

"aududuh.. itai..., ibuu.. jangan ganggu" ucap Rin

"Entahlah bu.. mungkin menjaga Luka" jawabku

Ibu memukul kepala Rin lagi #buugh# "Aaaah.. ibuuu..." teriak Rin

"Rasakan!" ucapku dan ibu, sewaktu rin mau menengok ke ibu, ibu sudah pergi duluan

"huh..."

* * *

><p>(Di kantor Vocaloid)<p>

**Normal P.O.V**

Di kantor ini terlihat seperti kantor yang baru di pakai, suasanya masih asing di mata orang-orang, kantor ini adalah kantor atau bisa dibilang sebagai studio dari grup Vocaloid, di ruang latihan itu ada 3 orang yang sedang bersantai-santai, di ruangan ini ada poster besar yang isinya foto dari 4 orang personil Vocaloid

Di bagian tempat duduk drum ada perempuan berambut pendek sebahu dengan warna hijau terang dengan warna mata hijau, dia Hatsune Gumi kakak kedua Miku

Di sofa ada perempuan dengan rambut diikat satu, berwarna merah muda cherry, selalu memakai aksesoris kuping kucing warna matanya kuning keemas-emasan. Dia sedang memegang poster-poster dirinya

Di sofa itu juga ada perempuan dengan rambut blonde muda, rambutnya ikal dan panjang, dan juga memakai aksesoris kuping kucing, dia pindahan dari Korea. Dia sedang memandangi poster-poster dari band IMITATION (band Len dkk.)

"Hei lihatlah poster ini, Len-kun sungguh tampan" ucap perempuan berambut ikal itu (Seeu)

"Benar, aku tidak sabar dengan pementasan pertaman kita, aku ingin ketemu Len-kun~" jawab perempuan berambut cerry itu (Iroha)

"Hei Seeu, Iroha, bisakah kalian berdua tidak berisik, dari tadi kalian berisik terus tentang Len" teriak Gumi

"Iya ya ya Gumi-san" ucap Seeu

"Gumi-san apa kau tidak tertarik dengan Len-kun?" tanya Iroha

"Sama sekali tidak, aku sudah tau dia kok, dan untuk apa aku suka dia" jawab Gumi

"Tapi katanya memang benar sih Gumi-san tidak suka dengan Len, tapi dia suka dengan Kaito!" ucap Seeu

"Hah Kaito!" teriak Iroha

"Me...memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gumi

"Dia derajatnya terlalu tinggi, dan terlalu susah untuk kau raih" ucap Seeu

"Diam! kalian juga tidak bisa mendapatkan Len, karena orang yang Len suka itu hanya satu orang!" ucap Gumi

"hah! siapa?" tanya Seeu dan Iroha

"huh aku tidak akan memberitahukan kepada kalian" ucap Gumi

"Jahat!" ucap Seeu dan Iroha

"Biarin!"

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan Len..." ucap Seeu

"..." Iroha hanya terdiam

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Len: ternyata aku banyak disukai ya ^^<p>

Miku: =3=...

Len: kenapa Miku-ku?

Miku: tidak!

Laura: heheh dia cemburu

Rin: lalu kenapa tadi mukamu suram Laura

Laura: besok ulangan!

Rin: ==' , belajarlah dengan baik biar kau tidak baka ya...

Laura: yaya yay ay

Len: please Review


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Vocaloid milik Crypton Co. - Yamaha**

**Saya cuman iseng-sieng buat cerita :D**

Chapter 7 Yahooooooooooooo ^0^

Laura: Terima kasih atas review dari semua ^^

Miku: bagaimana setelah mendapat review?

Laura: Ya jadi ada perubahan dikit-dikit

Miku: bagus deh

Laura: maaf ya kalau alur yang kubuat ini terlalu cepat

Laura: ya, ayo kita mulai cerita

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>3 bulan kemudian (di rumah Gumi yang baru)<p>

Para personil dari Vocaloid dan IMITATION ada di rumah Gumi yang baru, walau dalam pekerjaan mereka adalah rival tapi dalam kehidupan mereka adalah teman

Mereka menyelenggarakan pesta di rumah Gumi, untuk merayakan rumah yang baru dibeli oleh Gumi dan keberhasilan Miku (adik Gumi) dalam pekerjaannya

Rumahnya cukup besar untuk ditinggali sendiri, rumah yang bergaya modren tapi tidak meninggalkan unsur tradisionalnya, memang hampir semua ruangannya bergaya modren, namun ada 1 ruangan yang bergaya ala Jepang dari hiasan-hiasan dindingnya, corak dindingnya, pintunya, sampai terpasang tatami juga, halaman belakang yang bercorak ala Jepang, namun halaman depan bercorak modren

Mereka melakukan pesta di ruang tamu utama, banyak hiasan, balon-balon layaknya pesta-pesta yang diselenggara 'kan anak remaja

Terpasang 3 sofa yang saling berhadap-hadapan

Len duduk di sofa pertama dengan Rin dan Neru yang berbalik terbalik dengan perapian, berhadapan dengan sofa ke dua

Gakupo duduk di pegangan sofa yang di duduki Len, Kaito duduk di sofa ke dua bersama Miku dan Gumi

SeeU dan Ted duduk di sofa ketiga yang berdampingan dengan sofa pertama

"Siapa yang belum datang? " Luka datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi oleh piring yang berisi kue-kue

"Nekomura, dan kakakmu Luka" jawab Gumi sambil memakan snacknya yaitu wortel

"Hmm … kakaku tidak bisa datang, dia ada keperluan, tapi kalau Neko …" jawab Luka sambil menaruh piring itu di meja

"Nekomura katamu?" Len langsung tanggap dengan nama Nekomura

"Iya, memang kenapa?" Tanya SeeU yang merasa cemburu karena itu

"Aku seperti mengenalnya…" Len berusaha mengingat-ingat nama Nekomura sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya

"Apa?" SeeU dan Miku sedikit terkejut

"Ada yang mau membantuku mengambil makanan dan minuman?" tanya Luka sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur

"Biar aku bantu Luka" ucap Miku dan Rin, mereka bertiga pergi ke dapur

"Kau benar-benar mengenalnya?" Tanya Gumi sambil memakan wortel

"hmm…"

**Ting-Tong** suara bel berbunyi, mungkin itu dari Nekomura

"Ahh… sebentar biar aku buka dulu" Gumi berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu dan membuka pintu, dan benar setelah Gumi membuka pintu, orang yang memencet bel adalah Nekomura

"Ahh! Neko! Ko kamu baru datang?" Gumi memeluk Nekomura

"A-aa… tunggu dulu Gumi lepas…" Nekomura berusaha lepas dari pelukan Gumi

"Baiklah" Gumi melepaskan pelukannya

"Maaf ya aku baru datang, tadi ada urusan mendadak" Nekomura masuk ke rumah, Gumi menutup pintu, dan mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke pesta

"Nah itu Nekomura!" SeeU menunjuk Nekomura dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya

"Ah!" Len dan Nekomura saling menunjuk diri mereka, Len menunjuk Nekomura, Nekomura menunjuk Len

"Len?"

"Iroha?"

Len bangkit dari duduknya dan mereka berdua langsung berpelukan

"Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gumi menghampiri mereka berdua dan memukul kepala Len

Len melepas pelukannya "Hehe, begini ceritanya, Nekomura ini teman sekelasku waktu aku SMA"

"Iya benar kami adalah teman sekelas" Nekomura melirik ke arah SeeU

"Waa… tidak di sangka-sangka" SeeU mengajak Nekomura duduk di sebelahnya, Nekomura-pun duduk di sebelahnya

"Nah, minuman dan makanan datang!" Miku, Luka san Rin datang dengan membawa botol-botol minuman beserta kaleng-kaleng biscuit

"Nah itu Nekomura, dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Luka

"Ehehe aku tadi ada urusan mendadak" Nekomura membantu Luka menaruh kue-kue di meja

"Oh iya ada kabar yang tidak di duga-duga loh" Gumi menghampiri Rind an Miku untuk membantu mereka yang kesulitan membawa botol-botol minuman dan sake

"Apa?"

"Ternyata Len dan Nekomura itu teman semasa SMA loh" ujar Gumi

"Ooooh masalah itu sih aku tau" jawab Miku sambil melirik ke Nekomura

"Oh iya kau Miku pacarnya Len kan?" Tanya Nekomura, Len tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya

"Nanti kita bicarakan ini lain kali" bisik Len ke telinga Nekomura, dan membuat SeeU terusik

"Baiklah… kalau begitu catat nomor handphoneku ini" Nekomura mengeluaran kartu namanya dari tas tangannya dan memberikannya pada Len

"Thanks"

"Ya"

"Nekomura ayo temani aku ke belakang" SeeU menarik tangan Nekomura dan membawanya ke dapur

"Euuh tu-tunggu!"

Sementara semuanya ramai-berbincang-bincang, SeeU dan Nekomura pergi ke dapur

(Di dapur)

SeeU tetap menarik tangan Nekomura dan membanting tubuh Nekomura ke dinding di dapur

"Nekomura! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau kenal dengan Len?" SeeU menghimpit tubuh Nekomura ke dinding

"Ah… uh… SeeU, aku…" Nekomura terhimpit oleh SeeU

"lagipula pacar Len adalah Miku, kau harus membantuku" SeeU memegang dagu Nekomura

Nekomura mendorong SeeU "Ah! Aku tidak akan membantumu SeeU, karena aku sendiri mundur…" Nekomura merundukkan kepalanya

"Hah? Kau mundur sebelum bertanding? Benar-benar mengecewakan, kalau begitu kau hanya melihat saja ya, dan aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan Len" SeeU mendorong tubuh Nekomura hingga terjatuh, dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja "Pecundang"

"Ya… tapi aku lakukan itu bukan untukmu SeeU, tapi karena perasaan tidak dapat di paksakan…, aku-pun menyukainya…"

(Setelah beberapa jam, pesta yang di adakan-pun usai)

Pesta yang di adakan-pun usai, mereka semua akhirnya membersihkan sampah-sampahnya dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing

"Sayonara minna"

"Sayonara"

(Di Kamar Len jam 20.00)

Len berada di kamarnya sedang bermain game yang ada di komputernya, ia iba-tiba berhenti mengingat kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Nekomura

Ia mengambil kartu nama Nekomura yang ia simpan di mejanya

"Ah benar juga aku belum bercerita ke Nekomura" Len membuka ponselnya dan menyimpan nomor Nekomura di ponselnya

[To: Nekomura

Hei Neko-san ini aku Len :D]

[From: Nekomura

Hei Len :D]

[To: Nekomura

Oh iya…, aku ingin menceritakan masalah yang tadi, di rumah Gumi]

[From: Nekomura

Ah iya]

[To: Nekomura

Begini… sebenarnya aku dan Miku itu sudah putus 3 bulan yang lalu, sekarang dia pacar Kaito]

[From: Nekomura

Eh? Aku minta maaf ya, kalau begitu apa sekarang kau sendirian?]

[To: Nekomura

Hmm… begitulah, tapi walau aku berpisah dengan Miku, perasaan ini cukup sulit untuk hilang. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja ya menyimpan perasaan seperti ini ^^"]

(Di kamar Nekomura)

(Pada saat yang bersamaan)

Nekomura berada di kamarnya yang penuh dengan hiasan-hiasan kucing, cat berwarna pink, dan penuh action figure hello kitty

Nekomura sedang berbalas pesan dengan Len, dan ingin mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Miku

[From: Len

Begini… sebenarnya aku dan Miku itu sudah putus 3 bulan yang lalu, sekarang dia pacar Kaito]

"Eh? Mereka putus?"

"Apa hatinya masih berpihak pada Miku?, soalnya'kan Len itu…"

[To: Len

Eh? Aku minta maaf ya, kalau begitu apa sekarang kau sendirian?]

[From: Len

Hmm… begitulah, tapi walau aku berpisah dengan Miku, perasaan ini cukup sulit untuk hilang. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja ya menyimpan perasaan seperti ini ^^"]

"Dia masih menyukainya…? Aku rasa sepertinya tidak ada kesempatan bagiku…" Nekomura merasa sakit dengan pesan yang dikirim oleh Len

[To: Len

Jadi kau masih menyukainya ya.

Tidak, kau tidak bodoh ko, memang sulit untuk melupakan orang yang kita cintai]

"Sesulit itukah? Apa aku menyerah sebelum perang dimulai saja? Tapi aku memang sudah memutuskan itu…"

[From: Len

Ehehe ^^"

Apa kau tau cara mengatasi ini?]

[To: Len

Entahlah…]

Mereka saling berkirim pesan tentang menanyakan kabar, dan lain sebagainya

(Ke-esokan harinya)

(Di kamar Len jam 08.00)

Len tertidur di kamarnya, terselimuti oleh selimut, jam weker yang selalu rusak setiap hari, kasurnya berantakan, baju ada dimana-mana, sampah-sampah kertas yang berserakan di mana-mana

Tapi tidak biasanya Rin datang ke kamar ini untuk membangunkan Len

Anehnya jendela kamar Len sudah terbuka, sinar matahari menerangi kamar Len

**Bip-bip-bip** suara dari ponsel Len

"Eeeeuuuhhh…" Len berusaha untuk mencari ponselnya di kasur, dengan mata tertutup yang terselimuti oleh selimut, mungkin matanya sulit untuk diajak konfirmasi

Len menemukan ponselnya di tumpukan bantal yang berserakan di kasurnya, dan perlahan bangun untuk melihat pesan yang ada di ponselnya

"Siapa yang mengirim pagi-pagi…?" Len mencoba membuka matanya, dan membuka pesan yang ada di ponselnya

[From: Unknown Number

Ohayou gozaimasu Len-san

Ini SeeU, aku mendapat'kan nomormu dari Gumi

Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicara'kan denganmu]

"Ohh… SeeU… huaahmm…" Len menyinpan nomor SeeU di ponselnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang sulit di ajak konfirmasi

[To: SeeU

Ohayou

Memangnya apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?]

Walau mata Len sulit untuk konfirmasi tapi ia berusaha untuk membalas pesan dari SeeU

[From: SeeU

Apa kau punya waktu?

Kalau dibicara'kan disini munglin akan terasa sulit]

[To: SeeU

Baiklah… tapi aku hanya bisa hari ini saja

Memangnya apa yang mau kau katakan?]

[From: SeeU

Baiklah, bagaimana kalau jam 10.00 di café Hometown

Nanti kau juga tau]

[To: SeeU

Baiklah]

"Dia mau mengatakan apa ya? Aku penarasan…" Len yang sedang berguling-guling di kasur karena malas bangun

Rin tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Len

"Len! Ayo bangun! Astaga! Apa-apaan ini, berantakan sekali kamarmu!" Rin masuk ke kamar Len dan mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di mana-mana

"Aku dah bangun ko" Len bangun dari kasurnya dan menepuk bahu Rin

"He? Tumben kau sudah bangun duluan sebelum aku datang" Rin masih saja membersihkan pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan

"Tadi aku dapat pesan dari SeeU dia ngajak ketemuan" Len duduk di kursi meja kerjanya

"A-apa? Ketemuan?" Rin terkejut sehingga pakaian-pakaian Len yang ia bawa-pun terjatuh

"Hmm kenapa Rin? Kau cemburu ya? Hehe" Len bangun dari kursinya dan memegang dagu Rin sambil menggodanya

"A…apa sih kau ini!" Rin mendorong badan Len

Rin P.O.V

Len memegang daguku dan membuat wajahku kian memerah, sungguh menyenangkan di goda oleh Len, ingin rasanya aku menghilang'kan status _saudara angkat_ ini dari hubungan antara aku dan Len, agar aku dapat menjadi pengganti Miku di hati Len

Tapi mendengar SeeU mengajak Len janjian, membuat hatiku semakin tersayat-sayat, aku ingin mengungkap'kan semua ini sebelum akhirnya terlambat

"Le…Len sebenarnya kau menganggapku seperti apa?" tanyaku sambil mengambil pakaian Len yang terjatuh tadi

"Ha? Kau kenapa sih? Sudah pasti kau aku anggap seperti saudaraku, kita'kan berkeluarga" jawab Len sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasurnya

"Len… ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" aku menatap Len

"Apa itu Rin?" tanya Len sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya

"A…aku mencintaimu..." ujarku dengan tersipu-sipu malu

"Hehe ungkapan itu sudah sering ku dengar, sudah pastilah Rin, kita'kan saudara"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Len! Ini berbeda!" aku menghampiri Len

"Maksudmu?" Len masih saja tidak serius menanggapiku

"Aku… aku… aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Aku menegakkan pandanganku ke arah Len, seketika Len-pun langsung menegakkan badannya, dan melongo

"Apa… maksudmu Rin…?" Len melongo dengan ungkapanku tadi

"Aku… aku… aku mencintaimu… bukan sebagai saudara, tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih" aku merundukkan kepalaku mengharap'kan jawaban "iya" dari Len

"Rin… maaf… aku tidak bisa menerimamu…" Len berjalan ke arah pintu kamar

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... kita adalah saudara…" Len menatapku dari pintu dan tersenyum padaku

"Ta-tapi'kan aku'kan bukan keluarga kandungmu!" Aku menegakkan pandanganku kembali

"Apa yang kau kata'kan Rin? Kau adalah saudaraku, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai saudara, tidak lebih dari itu"

"Le…n"

Len memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir "Mungkin kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu itu Rin"

"Tidak…"

"Lihatlah kembali isi hatimu dan tentukan siapa orang yang membuatmu bahagia, dan itu pasti bukan aku. Aku yakin ada orang yang lebih kau cintai dari pada aku" Len pergi dari kamar

'Kau bodoh Len! Kau bodoh!, yang ku cintai adalah kau!' Aku menangis sendirian di kamar Len, pintu kama Len tiba-tiba tertutup sendiri, "Kembalilah…, aku seharusnya jangan mengatakannya…" apakah hatinya sudah tertutup?, kenapa aku tidak bisa? kenapa? apakah sudah tidak ada ruang untukku?..., kumohon Len... terima aku...

* * *

><p>To Be continued<p>

* * *

><p>Laura: Bagaimana?<p>

Rin: semua pemeran baru mulai ambil bagian =p=

Mikuo: ko aku cuman dapet sedikit dialog sih di cerita ini

Luki: kau sih masih mending, lah aku mungkin ga ada

Miki: hei aku yang belum dapat sama sekali!

Laura: ya, mungkin kalian akan dapat nanti

Mikuo, Luki, Miki: Mungkin!

Laura: eto… apa aku salah?

Luka: *sigh* mungkin bakal ribut, mohon reviewnya ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Vocaloid milik Crypton Co. - Yamaha**

**Saya cuman iseng-sieng buat cerita :D**

Laura: Yoooo minna~!

Miku: maaf ya jadinya telat mulu...

Laura: ane banyak kerjaan XD

Luka: kerja? kerja apaan kamu? paling kejaannya main ==

Laura: tepat~! XD

Luka:... ==*

Laura: maaf ya minna~ telat lagi XD, yooosh! mulai cerita!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>SeeI P.O.V<p>

"Ah bodohnya aku, kita kan baru beberapa bulan berkenalan… masa aku sudah menyatakan cinta lagi… lagi pula aku ini perempuan sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk menyatakan cinta…, aku malu kalau bertemu dengannya sekarang…, ku nyatakan lewat pesan saja…" aku mengambil ponselku kembali dan segera mengirim pesan kepada Len

[to: Len

Len, maaf sebelumnya, sepertinya lebih baik kalau ku katakana lewat pesan saja…]

"hmm…" aku menaruh ponselku di meja yang berada di sebelah sofa yang kududuki, dan aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk ku minum

* * *

><p>Len P.O.V<p>

Aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan menemui Neru yang sedang menonton acara kesukaannya

Ku dekati neru yang sedang menonton film

"Apa?" sahut Neru dengan dingin itu mengisyaratkan agar seseorang tidak mengganggunya

"Neru, kau tau kenapa Rin jadi aneh?" menanyakan hal yang jelas-jelas mungkin Neru tidak ketahui

"Pasti Rin tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padamu… hah…" Neru seketika menjawab sambil menghela nafasnya

"Hah? Dari mana kau tau?" kupikir Neru tidak tahu, ternyata aku salah… dia tau…

"Rin dimana?" tanya Neru dan segera mematikan acara yang sedang ia tonton, kurasa ia terpaksa melakukan itu

"Masih dikamarku" _bzzz…_ bersamaan aku menjawab pertanyaan Neru, ada pesan masuk di ponselku

"Kalau begitu aku mau menyusul Rin dulu" Neru segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menyusul rin, aku pun melihat pesan masuk yang ada di ponselku

[from: SeeU

Len, maaf sebelumnya, sepertinya lebih baik kalau ku katakana lewat pesan saja…]

"Aneh, dia bilang mau ketemu, tapi bagus lah"

[to: SeeU

Ya silakan saja]

Mungkin semakin kesini hidupku akan semakin sulit…, sekarang… bagaimana ya perasaan Miku? Apa dia senang dengan Kaito? Memikirkannya terus membuatku sakit… mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah pilihannya…, menepis perasaan ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan…

* * *

><p>SeeU P.O.V<p>

Baru saja aku dari dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan duduk di sofa yang duduki tadi ada pesan masuk, mungkin itu dari Len, aku segera membuka pesannya

[from: Len

Ya silakan saja]

"Sikapnya tetap dingin…, sepertinya akan sia-sia, tapi apa salahnya mencoba kan?"

[to: Len

Len… selama ini aku menyukaimu… maaf kalau aku mengatakan ini secara mendadak…]

"Hyaaa… sudah kunyatakan semoga dia memiliki perasaan yang sama…"

Tapi... apa aku termasuk salah satu orang yang terlalu berharap?... sudahlah... kita lihat saja jawabannya

Aku kembali meminum minuman yang masih ku pegang

* * *

><p>Len P.O.V<p>

Bzzz...

"Cepat sekali dia membalasnya"

[from : SeeU

Len… selama ini aku menyukaimu… maaf kalau aku mengatakan ini secara mendadak…]

"…"

Ukh… lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi… kenapa sih dia ini, huh… aku harus jawab apa…

[to: SeeU

Maaf seeu, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, karena aku hanya menggapmu sebagai seorang teman, tidak lebih dari itu]

Sepertinya dalam sehari ini aku telah menyakiti hati 2 orang perempuan… apa aku akan berdosa?

Bzzzz…

Sepertinya jawaban dari SeeU, aku membuka pesan masuk di poselku lagi

[from: SeeU

Begitu ya… sepertinya aku terlalu terobsesi denganmu… lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi…]

Hmmm… tak ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun dalam hatiku ini, padahal jelas-jelas aku mengatakan hal yang sepertinya dingin ke SeeU

[to: SeeU

Ya, tapi aku pun berterima kasih, karena ternyata masih ada orang yang menyukai ku ahahah…]

Ku balas saja dengan ajakan bercanda, sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak punya perasaan ya

* * *

><p>SeeU P.O.V<p>

Benar-benar… aku ditolak…

Bzzz…

Ternyata ada telefon masuk di ponselku…, ku harap itu Len…

Tapi, setelah ku lihat ternyata bukan…, itu telefon dari ibu…, aku mengangkat telefon dari ibu… sepertinya itu ajakan untuk pulang…

_"Halo ibu…"_

_"SeeU apa ini kau…?"_

_"iya bu, ini aku, ada apa bu…?"_

_"ayahmu…."_

Aku merasakan persaan yang tidak enak… sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka…

_"ayah kenapa?"_

_"… ayahmu kritis di rumah sakit… bisakah kau pulang…?"_

Seperti cambuk yang mengenai dadaku… sudah aku sakit karena ditolak… sekarang ayahku kritis…

_"… iya… aku akan secepatnya pulang… ibu yang tenang ya…"_

_"cepatlah pulang…"_

Ibu langsung menutup telefonnya…, Aku merinding mendengar kabar tadi… ibu terdengar menangis…, pulang ke Seoul mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan ke obsesianku terhadap Len… dan aku akan meninggalkan pekerkajaanku di Jepang… dan kembali menjadi penyanyi di sana

* * *

><p>Len P.O.V<p>

"Tak ada jawaban ya?" hmm, sepertinya ada yang aneh, tidak seperti biasanya SeeU diam

Hah… aku menghela nafasku

Tiba-tiba Neru datang menemui ku dengan tampang yang sedikit agak marah, dan duduk di sebelahku

"ada apa?" tanyaku sambil meyalakan televisi melalui remote

"kau tau? Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang ini" jawab Neru sambil sedikit mengerutkan dahinya

"maksudmu?" aku pura-pura tidak tau saja, dari pada membuat api permusuhan

"kau menolak Rin, aku yakin pasti kau masih memikirkan Miku, ya kan?" Neru mengambil remote yang sedang ku pegang

"kalau 'iya' memang mau apa lagi?" aku menatap neru dengan wajah dingin

"kau harusnya jangan melakukan itu, itu akan membuatmu semakin sakit, masih banyak perempuan yang lebih baik dari Miku"

"… untuk apa?"

"_baka_, agar kau tidak terluka lebih dalam…, kau harus mencoba memikirkan yang lain, jangan hanya dirimu seorang"

"caranya?"

"kau harus memikirkan sendiri…, perasaanmu itu harus di hentikan…"

"… jadi kau ingin aku berpacaran dengan Rin?" tanyaku

"kenapa kau tolak Rin? Kalian kan bukan sauara kandung" Neru sepertinya belum mengerti…

"segampang itu ya kau mengatakan 'bukan sedarah'?"

"maksudmu…?"

"aku tolak Rin, karena kupikir rasa sayangku kepadanya bukan sebagai kekasih melainkan sebagai keluarga"

"…"

"sudahlah Neru, jangan paksa aku untuk merubah perasaanku" aku berdiri dari tempat duduk dan pergi, kurasa memang mereka berdua belum memahaminya…

Beberapa jam kemudian di studio imitation

Normal P.O.V

"Len, tampangmu kelihatannya kusut ada apa?" Ted mendatangi Len yang baru datang ke studio

"tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab Len dan menaruh jaketnya di gantungan jaket

"pasti ada apa-apa" ucap Gakupo yang sedang menonton televisi

"bener ko…" jawab Len

" ya sudah" Ted kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya, dan kembali memainkan psp

"hah…" Len menghela nafasnya dan duduk di sebelah Gakupo

"aneh…" Ted berbisik-bisik sendiri sambil bersandar di sofa

"mana Kaito?" Tanya Len sambil menuangkan botol soda ke gelasnya

"tumben kau menanyakan Kaito? Lagi berteman ya?" Tanya Ted sambil sedikit menyindir

"ngga ko, habis aneh, dia kayaknya ga pernah ke sini"

"itu memang benar ko, Kaito jarang kesini" jawab Gakupo

"hmm…"

Tok-tok-tok

"nah itu ada orang, jangan-jangan Akaito-san!" Ted segera mematikan pspnya dan segera menuju sebuah lemari

"sepertinya bukan…" Gakupo pun mematikan televisi yang ia tonton

Len bangun dan membuka pintu ruangan ini, setelah dibuka pintunya ternyata hanya seorang gadis yang kira-kira berumur 15 tahun yang tingginya kira-kira hanya 155 cm yang berbeda jauh dengan tinggi Len, rambutnya berwarna pink tua dan twintail dengan rambut roll

"ah…" Ted kaget karena ada seorang gadis yang datang ke studio ini, ia pikir itu hanya salah satu fans nya

"…" Gakupo hanya memandang datar gadis itu, dan gadis itu hanya berseri-seri

"te…" Len sweatdrop

"Len-chan!" gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk Len

"he? Hei gadis cilik! Perhatikan apa yang kau lakukan!" Ted dengan tidak sadar menjatuhkan pspnya _prak!_ "oh no! my psp!" Ted langsung mengambil pspnya yang rusak karena terjatuh…

"ehehehehe" gadis itu hanya tersenyum-senyum dan melepas peluknnya

"Teto… apa yang lakukan disini…" Gakupo sweatdrop dan memandang tajam gadis itu

"kau kenal dia?" tanya Ted yang baru berdiri setelah mengambil pecahan-pecahan dari pspnya

"hmm.. begitulah" jawab Gakupo

"kalau Gaku kenal pasti Len kenal…" Ted pun sweatdrop

"hyaaa! Kau Kasane Ted ya? Aku sangat suka dengan permainan drummu!" Gadis itu berlari dan memeluk Ted

"hwee! Apa yang kau lakukan! Nanti pspku bisa jatuh lagi!" Ted memberontak untuk menerima pelukan gadis itu

"Teto… lepaskan Ted…" ucap Len yang sweatdrop

"baiklah…" gadis itu pun melepaskan pelukannya "oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ke Ted-sama, namaku Sakine Teto, _yoroshiku_" Teto membungkuk di depan Ted

"dia saudaramu?" Ted menanyakannya sambil menengok ke Gakupo

"lebih tepatnya keponakan… dia anak dari kakakku… Meito Sakine" jawab Gakupo yang sweatdrop

"oh… begitu…" Ted hanya sweatdrop

"wah ternyata ada paman Gaku, halo paman~, maaf aku ga sadar kalau ada paman~" Teto menghampiri gakupo

"jahat kau… tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku ya…"

"ahahahaha" Teto hanya tertawa, semua yang melihatnya hanya sewatdrop

"kalau begitu dimana kakak?" Tanya Len sambil mengangkut barang-barang yang dibawa Teto

"ohh, Meiko nee-san, dia akan pulang pertengahan musim dingin" jawab Teto dan duduk di pangkuan pamannya

"jadi bagaimana kau kesini?" Tanya Ted yang merasa kebingungan

"sendirian" jawab Teto

"sendirian?" semuanya merasa kaget, karena rasanya tak mungkin seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun datang jauh dari Amerika ke Jepang sendirian…

"benar sendirian?" Tanya Len

"iya" jawabnya "oh ya Len-chan, kata Meiko nee, sampaikan salam untuk Kaito" ucap Teto yang masih duduk di pangkuan pamannya

"hah?" Ted kaget karena dia memang tidak mengetahui hubungan antara Meiko dengan Kaito

"iya…" jawab Len yang mungkin teringat dengan semua masalahnya

"maksudnya apa ini?" Tanya Ted ke Teto

"bukannya Kaito-san itu pacar Meiko nee kan?" dengan wajah yang polos Teto mengucapkan itu

"Ted… jangan bilang ke Miku ya.. ku mohon…" ucap Len

"… baiklah Len…"

"ada apa ini paman?" Tanya Teto ke gakupo

"tidak ada apa-apa ko" jawab Gakupo sambil tersenyum

"hnn..."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Laura: selesai~<p>

SeeU: hoi! kenapa aku cuman muncul sedikit di cerita ini?

Miki: masih mending kau... aku ga dapat...

Laura: ahahahaha sabar dong~! review ok ^.~


	10. Chapter 9

Disclamer~~~~~~

Yamaha yang memilikinya~~~~

Laura: OOOOOO!

Rin: Laura datang! Jengjeng!

Len: apa yang kalian lakukan ==

Laura: Chapie 9 keluar! .

*sunyi*

Laura: he? Loh? Kok sepi? ._.

Len: seharusnya kau tau kenapa sepi ==

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>Pukul 17.00<p>

3 bulan setelah Teto datang menyusul Len, ternyata tiba waktunya untuk konser music dari band-band yanga da di jepang ini. Berada di dalam ruangan yang besar dengan panggung yang megah, ruangan yang gelap belum diterangi cahaya apapun, dan ruangan yang kedap suara, di panggung sudah tersedia gitar, bass, keyboard, drum, dan lain-lainnya. Di dinding ruangan terpampang poster-poster bsar dari band-band yang konser di tempat ini, sekaligus untuk mengisi akhir liburan musim panas, biasanya yang membeli tiket-tiket ini adalah anak-anak remaja.

IMITATION BLACK, dan VOCALOID yang sekarang menjadi bintang di acara ini, karena kedua band ini sedang naik daun. Untuk yang pertama kali tampil adalah IMITATION BLACK dengan lagunya yaitu "Fate: Rebirth", Ted dan yang lainnya ada di atas panggung dan menempati tempatnya masing-masing, Len di bagian gitar, Kaito di keyboard, Gakupo di bass, dan Ted di bagian drum, setelah mereka menempati perannya masing-masing, suara dari permulaan dari lagu tersebut dari keyboard mulai dan lampu masih belum menyala, dan lampu tiba-tiba menyala terang saat suara bass, gitar, dan drum mulai secara bersamaan.

_kirisakareta aka no sekai__  
>barabara ni natta hahen<em>_  
>hiroiatsumete nokoru no wa<em>_  
>munashisa dake namida afureru<em>

_koko ni mou anata wa inai__  
>ikite'ru imi o motanai<em>_  
>atama no naka de ano koe ga<em>_  
>nando mo watashi o yonde'ru<em>

_douzo watashi mo sochira e__  
>tsurete itte kudasai<em>_  
>au koto ga yurusarenai nara<em>_  
>kono mama atokata mo naku ochite shimaitai<em>

_eien ni iu koto nante nai__  
>negai wa zankoku ni kiete'ku<em>_  
>watashi ni batsu ataete kudasai<em>_  
>nani mo shirazu shitagatte ita<em>

_ryoute ni nokoru kanshoku o omoidashite__  
>tsumi no ishiki ni torawarete<em>_  
>nukedasu koto sae mo mou dekinai<em>

_tobira ga hirakareta toki kara__  
>hajimatte'ta unmei<em>_  
>nogareru koto no dekinai<em>_  
>kono shimei ni shitagau dake<em>

_nannen mo kinjirareta__  
>ima tokihanachi ao no sekai e michibikare<em>

_douka watashi o achira e__  
>tsurete itte kudasai<em>_  
>nani mo hoka ni iranai kara<em>_  
>kono mama aoi jiyuu kudasai<em>

_tobira o hirakeru no wa__  
>jibun no kokoro dake shitte'ru<em>_  
>unmei o kiri hiraite<em>_  
>mirai no jiyuu te ni suru no<em>

Setelah lagu itu cahaya lampu seketika mati dan menyala kembali dengan aba-aba _'Baby kiss me again_' dari lagu One+More+Kiss yang dibawakan oleh Vocaloid, suasana penonton kembali meriah saat para personil dari Vocaloid menyanyikan lagu mereka.

_Baby kiss me again_

_nee kimi wa souzoushita koto tte aru no kana_

_chikyuu ga ashita nakunacchau toka__  
>watashi ga kyou shinjau toka<em>

_soshitara kisu datte korekkiri ni nacchau kamo yo__  
>soredemo koukaishinai hodo ni<em>_  
>kono ichibyou ni kimi no subete o kakete hoshii<em>

_Baby kiss me again to keep my love forever__  
>Hold me tonight to let me feel your love<em>_  
>So give me again<em>_  
>I'll give you one more chance<em>_  
>Love me again<em>

_me o awasetara mouichido_

_kiss me umaremotta kono yorokobi__  
>give me kasanegasane tokeau melty<em>_  
>sweet and sweet melody<em>_  
>tarinai toko dashiaeba harmony<em>_  
>Good mornin'<em>_  
>shi roku nijuuyon jikan mukyuu de tsuzuru futari no Good story<em>_  
>Get lonely<em>_  
>afuredasu kono omoi Don't stop me<em>_  
>Don't miss me<em>_  
>hanareteite mo Look at me<em>_  
>So kokoro wa always close to you<em>_  
>kimi no tame nara kuroushite mo ii yo<em>_  
>Request aru nara sono kuchibiru de tsutaetemite<em>_  
>So kiss me (kiss you)<em>_  
>kiss you (kiss me)<em>_  
>tashikameatte tokeau futari wa lovely<em>

_kimi no kuuru na puraido o madowasete__  
>hagitottara<em>_  
>arinomama no haato o<em>_  
>mitemitai yo<em>

_koi o shitara__  
>atama no neji ga nukete tondecchatta kedo<em>_  
>sagasanakute mo ii kashira<em>_  
>motto motto muchuu ni nareru kisu o ageru<em>

_I will kiss you again to keep your love forever__  
>Night and day I wanna be with you<em>_  
>Touch me again to have a sweet*sweet time<em>_  
>Kiss me again<em>

_kono ajiwai o nagaku_

_kakehiki sae dekinai kurai__  
>yotte shimaeba<em>_  
>yokei na koto kangaezu sumu deshou<em>

_kisu o shiyou_

_Kiss me again to keep my love forever__  
>Hold me tonight to let me feel your love<em>_  
>So give me again<em>_  
>I'll give you one more chance<em>_  
>Love me again<em>

_me o awasetara mouichido_

_Kiss me again _

Setelah lagu tersebut, secara bergantian lagu-lagu berganti dengan lagu-lagu dari band-band lainnya. Acara berlangsung meriah saat konser, dan konser diakhiri dengan lagu penutupan dari IMITATION BLACK dengan lagu dari album pertamanya yang berjudul IMITATION BLACK, lampu segera menyala saat alunan music dimulai.

_yuganda nichijou yurusarenai ai__  
>itsuwari no kokoro<em>_  
>kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzen na ai<em>_  
>shikkoku no sekai<em>

_zutto kimi ni iitakatta__  
>tatta hitotsu no kotoba na no ni<em>_  
>osaekirenai shoudou ga<em>_  
>kowarete shimau no nara<em>

_aishi aisare kuruisou na hodo ni__  
>amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION<em>_  
>mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki<em>_  
>afureru omoi to shinjitsu<em>_  
>kuro de nuritsubushite<em>

_shizunde'ku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte__  
>marude kage o kakusu you ni<em>_  
>mou modorenai no?<em>_  
>kono mama futari de kiete shimaou<em>

_itsuka kimi to musubareru to__  
>shinjite te o hanashita no ni<em>_  
>jibun-rashisa no nai ai nara<em>_  
>kowashite shimaeba ii<em>

_kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute__  
>kasanaru karada no nukumori wa IMITATION<em>_  
>taiyou ga terashi boku o komaraseru kara<em>_  
>kimi ga mienaku naru<em>_  
>Please teach me the answer?<em>

_joushiki mo moraru mo buchikowashi__  
>batsu o ukeru no wa boku dake de ii<em>_  
>saigo ni kimi ga itta<em>_  
>kotoba o daite<em>

_itsu no hi mo kimi o omou yo__  
>dakishimeta kata no kanshoku<em>_  
>tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni<em>_  
>kimi ni ai ni yuku yo<em>

_yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare__  
>kimi ni itta kotoba wa IMITATION<em>_  
>tsumetai hada ni kienai kizuato<em>_  
>kioku no subete nani mo ka mo kuro ni shizumete<em>_  
>ochite yuku<em>

_aishi aisare kuruisou na hodo ni__  
>amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION<em>_  
>mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki<em>_  
>afureru omoi to shinjitsu<em>_  
>kuro de nuritsubushite<em>

Setelah lagu berakhir lampu memudar dan acara-pun berakhir, penonton semakin meriah, dan Ted mengucapkan sesuatu kepada semua penonton, "Ya, minna, arigatou" para perempuan penggemar Ted langsung histeris mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari idola mereka, lalu Ted menaruh micnya di tempat semula dan mereka berempat keluar dari panggung.

* * *

><p>(Di belakang panggung)<p>

Len, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Ted duduk di tempat peristirahatan yang ada di belakang panggung, semua personil band sudah ada di belakang panggung untuk beristirahat, ada yang menyanyi kembali, menerima beberapa tanda tangan dari para fansnya, ada yang berbincang-bincang, bahkan ada yang berpacaran, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kaito dan Miku…, mereka berdua mengasingkan diri dari kumpulan-kumpulan yang lainnya.

"Kaito, kita sudah jalan 6 bulan…, apa kita terus-menerus menyimpan rahasia ini ke public?" sebagai seorang pacar tentu saja Miku ingin hubungannya dengan Kaito yang sudah jalan 6 bulan ini diumumkan di depan public, sama yang seperti dia lakukan dulu seperti Len baru jalan 2 bulan Len langsung mengumumkannya di depan public… namun sayang Miku yang terhasut lebih memilih Kaito di banding Len,

"Hah? Jangan… grup kita kan rival… pasti scandalnya akan semakin besar…" jawab Kaito, sebenarnya Kaito tidak ingin public tahu masalah ini karena itu akan merusak citranya… _ring ring ring_ tiba-tiba ponsel Kaito berbunyi dan Kaito bergegas meninggalkan Miku,

"Ah, maaf, aku harus mengangkat telefon dulu" Kaito berjalan menjauhi Miku dan Miku hanya merundukkan kepalanya,

"Apa Kaito benar-benar mencintaiku…? Kurasa aku memang meragukan ketulusannya…" Miku berpikir Kaito sudah tidak ingin berpacaran dengannya, dan Miku akhirnya kembali ke tempat berkumpul teman-temannya.

* * *

><p>(Kaito)<p>

Kaito berjalan menjauhi Miku, lalu saat memang sudah benar-benar jauh dari Miku dan Kaito sedang ada di sudut ruangan Kaito mengangkat telefonnya dan itu adalah Meiko, "Meiko…" Kaito tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"_Meiko~ kau sudah pulang ya?" _tanya Kaito melalui ponselnya

"_Iya, aku sudah ada di bandara nih, sayang tadi ada gangguan jadi sampai di Tokyo sudah malam begini…" _jawab Meiko

"_Meiko maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu… aku sedang…" _belum selesai Kaito bicara Meiko sudah melanjutkannya

"_Aku tahu kok, konser kan? Tenanglah, tapi sebagai gantinya besok kita harus jalan-jalan, Ok" _terdengar tawaan ecil Meiko dari ponsel Kaito

"_Baiklah" _jawab Kaito dengan senang

"_Maaf Kaito sampai sini dulu, bye Kaito" _ucap Meiko

"_Bye Meiko, hati-hati" _Kaito menutup telefonnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya, "Meiko sudah pulang, hehe" ujar Kaito pada dirinya sendiri, ternyata dari tadi Len mendengar percakapan antara Kaito dengan kakak tertuanya, dan ternyata Miku juga tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kaito dan Meiko

* * *

><p>(sudut Len dan Miku)<p>

"Nee-san sudah pulang… akan terjadi apa setelah ini…" Len segera mengambil telefonnya dan member kabar pada ayah ibunya kalau Meiko sudah sampai bandara. Sedangkan Miku yang tidak sengaja mendengar saat sedang mengambil air untuk teman-temannya "Jadi ini alasnnya… sepertinya aku hanya dijadikan mainan…" Miku merundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke kerumunan teman-temannya dengan perasaan yang rumit antara gelisah, sedih, marah, dan anehnya ada perasaan rindu dan senang.

Len memanggil Iroha untuk menemuinya dan ternyata Iroha memang datang di sudut belakang panggung ini, Len mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaannya mesipun itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka, "Iroha, ada yang ingin kukatakan" ucap Len dengan wajahnya yang dingin tanpa ekspresi yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam,

"Apa itu?" tanya Iroha,

"Aku suka kau, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Len, sontak Iroha menjadi kaget dengan perasaan Len, yang terlihat disini hanyalah ekspresi wajah Len yang menunjukkan bahwa Len hanya melarikan diri dari perasaannya terhadap Miku, Iroha merasakan hatinya sakit, Iroha memang mencintai Len, tapi kenyataannya Iroha tau bahwa Len hanya berpura-pura tentang perasaannya

"Itu bohong kan?" tanya Iroha yang berusaha agar air matanya tidak mengalir di saat-saat seperti ini, namun Len tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa hanya tertunduk seperti orang yang melakukan kesalahan

"Aku tahu kok, kau sebenarnya masih menyukai Miku kan? Tapi jangan jadikan aku sebagai pelampiasan karena kau tidak mendapatkan Miku" ucap Iroha yang berusaha untuk tersenyum walau itu sakit, Len tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ini bukan seperti Len yang biasanya,

"Len… jangan menjadi seperti ini, ini bukanlah Len yang kukenal… ingat, masih ada peluang kok" ucap Iroha,

"Tidak… aku benar-benar suka kau kok…" ucap Len, namun Iroha hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

"Aku tau itu bohong, iya kan?" tanya Iroha, dan Len akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit-sedikit, "Jangan berbohong… itu membuat kau dan orang lain sakit…" ucap Iroha,

"Maaf aku berbohong… ini kulakukan karena…, ah… aku ini pengecut… Maaf Iroha tapi kau benar… aku hanya berpura-pura agar aku bisa melupakan Miku sedikit-demi sedikit…" ucap Len, dan dia segera oergi dari tempat ini dan pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

><p>Jam 22.00 di kediaman Kagamine<p>

Rumah dengan gaya bangsawan yang megah dan ada sebagian pilar yang dilapisi dengan emas, memang benar-benar rumah yang eksklusif, Len mamarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dan dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang megah. Rumahnya masih ramai atau bisa dibilang ramai dari biasanya karena disitu menambah penghuninya yaitu Neru, Teto, dan Meiko yang baru pulang dari Amerika. Di ruangan depan rumahnya, Len sudah disibukkan dengan banyaknya sampah-sampah pesta, sepertinya itu pesta untuk merayakan kedatangan Meiko, dan benar saja di ruang keluarga semua orang berkumpul.

"Tadaima…" ucap Len yang wajahnya tertekuk karena beberapa kejadian yang kurang mengenakkan hati dan perasaan aneh yang dihinggapinya dari tadi karena kepulangan kakaknya ini,

"Ah Len kau sudah pulang" ucap Rin, ia datang mendekati Len, keadaan di antara mereka berua sudah kian membaik setelah peristiwa itu…,

"Hei Len, kau sudah besar rupanya" Meiko datang mendekati adik lelakiknya dan mengusap-usap rambut adiknya,

"Halo, nee-san…" Len hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang sehat, Rin, Meiko, dan Len berjalan ke kelompok keluarga lainnya dan saling bertukar cerita sampai akhirnya semua orang kaget dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Meiko,

"Ayah, Ibu umurku sudah segini nih, cukup tua nih, mungkin beberapa hari lagi orang tua pacarku akan datang kesini, boleh kan?" tanya Meiko, dia tersenyum sendiri, sudah sekitar 4 tahun Kaito dan Meiko berpacaran namun kedua orang tua mereka belum pernah tau kalau mereka berdua sebenarnya pacaran,

"Eh? Pacarmu dengan orang tuanya? Boleh lah, anak perempuanku akan nikah nih, hehehe" ucap Lily sambil mengusap-usap rambut Meiko,

"Siapa pacarmu?" tanya Kiyoteru, dia ini ayah yang overprotektif…,

"Hehehe, nanti saja, kalau di beritahu tidak seru ayah" Meiko tertawa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dan Kiyoteru hanya membatu,

"Nah… kakaknya sudah mau nikah… adik-adiknya kapan nih? Rin? Len?" tanya Lily sambil tertawa, Rin hanya memerah dan Len tampak tidak enak hati saat pertanyaan itu keluar. _'Arrgghh… kenapa aku khawatir dengan Miku…' _kemudian Len berdiri

"Maaf, aku cape nih, aku mau tidur duluan…" ucap Len, dia pergi ke kamarnya, semua merasa aneh dengan sikap Len

"Ah iya Len" jawab Meiko, dan Meiko terus melihat Len yang berjalan ke atas.

* * *

><p>(Miku)<p>

Miku P.O.V

Aku hanya berdiam diri dikamarku yang kecil, aku masih menempati rumah yang dulu bersama kak Mikuo, Gumi-nee sudah pindah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Suasana rumahnya sepi, kak Mikuo belum pulang kerja. Hanya tidur-tiduran berbaring di kasur cukup membosankan, ingin keluar sendiri takut ada paparazzi…, keluar dengan Kaito pasti scandalnya akan menjadi-jadi…, uhh… memusingkan. Mengingat-ngingat konser tadi entah kenapa aku merasa lagu berjudul From Y to Y dan Pink Rose yang dinyanyikan Len tadi rasanya lebih menyaitkan dari pada aku sadar aku hanyalah mainan Kaito…, jangan dingat-ingat tapi selalu teringat, ingin pura-pura tidak tahu tapi sudah sakit…, aahh… lebih baik aku tidak hidup… . Apa aku ini terlalu ge'er dengan lagu yang dibawakan Len tadi? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat itu memang kenyataan…, aku ini perempuan yang begitu kejam telah mencampakan orang yang mencintaiku setulus hatinya hanya gara-gara aku terhasut oleh idolaku…, betapa bodohnya aku…, kalau memang hubunganku dengan Kaito berakhir… apa bisa aku dan Len kembali seperti dulu?, memang sepertinya aku masih ada rasa dengan Len, setiap melihatnya akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sakit… dan merasakan perasaan sedih, senang, malu… arrggh… bisa gila aku memikirkannya.

Aku hanya memeluk boneka _nendroidku_ yang sedang memegang _negi_ sambil berbaring di kasurku, mengingat-ingat betapa bodohnya hidupku ini, mudah terhasut… . Aku menganbil ponsel yang ada di sebelahku dan aku membuka folderku yang dulu yang sudah tidak pernah ku apa-apakan selama 6 bulan terakhir ini…, isinya hanya foto-fotoku bersama Rin dan Len, entah kenapa aku tida tega kalau harus menghapus foto-foto ini, kuyakin Len sudah menghapus foto-fotoku.

(sewaktu Miku melihat-lihat foto yang ada di ponselnya)

* * *

><p>Kamar Len<p>

Len P.O.V

Berdiam diri di kamar mungkin salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan penyakit hatiku… tapi ini akan menjadi lebih parah dari saat ini… biasanya saat nee-san pulang aku begitu senang dan aku berkumpul dengan keluarga yang lainnya termasuk dengan paman…, rasanya 6 bulan terakhir ini aku banyak masalah…, kedatangan Kaito yang merusak hubunganku dengan Miku, paman memiliki masalah dengan hubungannya antara Luka…, Meiko-nee sepertinya akan membawa Kaito ke rumah, Iroha…telah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya dan selama ini memang hanya berbohong dengan perhatian yang selama ini aku berikan padanya…, sedangkan Miku… rasanya seperti benalu dalam ingatanku, dia sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan walaupun ini sudah 6 bulan perpisahan hubungan kami tapi kenapa dia selalu menyiksa batinku… . Aku melihat cincin Miku yang jatuh dulu-dulu sekali… ku simpan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan, tapi malah menjadi benalu, bagaimana caranya melepaskan diriku dari semacam masalah seperti ini…?

* * *

><p>Ke esokan hari pukul 12.00<p>

Dengan pakaian atas bertangan panjang dengan warna coklat susu yang panjangnya sepaha dan juga celana short panjang Miku berjalan-jalan di hari yang cerah seperti ini, sekalian untuk mengisi akhir liburan musim panas, dan kembali pada kehidupan perkuliahan yang memusingkannya. Sewaktu berjalan-jalan melewati sebuah taman Miku berjalan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling melihat,

"Ah… maaf maaf aku tadi tidak melihat jalan, maaf" ucap Miku untuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya, orang itu hanya terlihat diam kaku, lalu karena Miku merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku lelaki tersebut kemudia Miku mengangkat tubuhnya dan kaget melihat lelaki yang ditabraknya itu dengan baju kemeja putih yang kancing terbuka dan didalamnya kaos kuning serta celana panjang berwarna hitam itu adalah Len,

"Ah… Miku" Len menunjukkan senyuman kepada Miku dan membuat hati Miku seperti tersayat-sayang dengan senyuman Len, Miku kembali berdiri dari bungkuknya dan membalas Len

"Hai Len…" jawab Miku dan mencoba membalas senyuman Len namun sayang senyuman yang dikeluarkannya adalah senyuman pahit,

"Kau berjalan-jalan sendirian? Tidak takut?" tanya Len yang mencoba untuk membawa suasana menjadi relax ,

"Ah… Kaito tidak bisa menemaniku… jadi terpaksa sendiri deh…" jawab Miku yang berusaha masuk dalam suasana relax yang dibawa Len, "Kau sendiri?" lanjut Miku, Len sweatdrop dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

"Aku sebenarnya bersama Gakupo dan Ted, cuman entah kenapa mereka berdua lama jadi kutinggal, hehehe…" jawab Len sambil sweatdrop, tiba-tiba dari belakang Len ada yang menyusul Len sambil berlari

"Hoi Len! Kau jahat meninggalkan kami!" teriak Ted sambil berlari bersama Gakupo, kemudian Len menoleh kebelakang "Itu sih salah kalian sendiri!" balas Len, kemudian Len menoleh ke Miku "Hehehe… panjang umur ya mereka" ucap Len, Miku hanya tersenyum, setelah Ted dan Gakupo berhasil menyusul Len, Miku mengeluarkan ekpresi dinginnya dan merunduk _'arrghh… bertemu di saat yang tidak tepat…'_,

"Hei ada Miku" ucap Gakupo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan Miku hanya tersenyum,

"Eh, Miku tidak kencan dengan Kaito?" tanya Ted kemudian Len menyikut pinggang Ted "Hey apa yang kau lakukan Len!" sentak Ted namun Len hanya terdiam,

Miku tertawa dan menjawab "Dia tidak bisa menemaniku sekarang, jadi aku sendiri" sambil berusaha tersenyum,

"Jadi kau sendiri? Tidak takut? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama?" ucap Gakupo,

"Ah… tidak usah aku takut mengganggu acara kalian…" jawab Miku sambil tersenyum,

"Tidak kok, sekalian kau menemani Le- ohoak!" Ted yang blak-blakkan kakinya diinjak oleh Len dan Ted lompat-lompatan memegang kakinya yang kesakitan,

"Bagaimana mau?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum,

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku kembali,

"Tidak kok" jawab Len, "Kami semua mau ke toko music yang ada di sebrang itu, mau ikut?" tanya Gakupo, "Boleh" jawab Miku, kemudian mereka berempat berjalan menuju sebrang sana.

* * *

><p>Setelah menyebrang jalan mereka berempat berjalan terus lurus ke tempat toko music yang dituju oleh Gakupo, Ted, dan Len mungin untuk membeli alat-alat latihan musicnya.<p>

Tepat bersebelahan dengan toko music itu ada sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai gaun pernikahan beserta perlengkapan perhikana lainnya, ternyata di depan toko tersebut ada Kaito yang sedang bersama Meiko, saat Kaito tidak sengaja melirik dari kejauhan terlihat ada Miku bersama dengan Len dan yang lainnya _'celaka!...'_ Kaito kembali focus dan cepat-cepat mengajak Meiko masuk ke dalam "Meiko ayo kedalam", namun Meiko menolak terburu-buru kedalam karena Meiko juga tahu kalau dari keajuhan tersebut ada Len bersama teman-temannya

"Tunggu dulu, disitu ada Len bersama teman-temannya, aku ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan Len dulu" jawab Meiko yang membuat Kaito tidak bisa berkutik lagi, saat mereka berempat sedang asik berbincang-bincang karena mereka sudah dekat dengan toko tersebut Meiko memanggil Len "Len!", kemudian Len menoleh dan menyadari bahwa ada Kaito bersama dengan kakaknya, mereka berempat terus berjalan dan kemudian berhenti namun Miku selalu ada di belakang punggung Ted,

"Hai Kak" ucap Len dan tersenyum kepada Meiko,

"Hey Len" jawab Meiko dan kemudian melihat ke teman-teman Len

"Ini teman-temanmu ya, hei ada paman Gaku" ucap Meiko,

"Hey Mei" jawab Gakupo,

"Hai namaku Ted salam kenal" ucap Ted kepada Meiko, Meiko hanya tersenyum,

"Apa gadis yang dibelakangmu itu pacar Ted?" tanya Meiko, ternyata Meiko menyadari ada Miku di belakangnya, "Eh Miku?" Ted dan yang lainnya menoleh ke Miku kecuali Kaito yang sudah berkeringat

"Ah bukan, ini pacar Len, namanya Hatsune Miku, dia memang gadis yang pemalu" lanjut Ted sambil tertawa-tawa,

"Hei apa yang kau-!" sentakan Len belum selesai terhadap namun Ted sudah duluan melirik Len yang menandakan 'Diam kau',

"Wah Len sudah punya pacar" ucap Meiko, kemudian Miku dan Len wajahnya memerah

"Ah iya aku mau memperkenalkan kepada kalian calon suamiku" ucap Meiko dan kemudian dia merangkul tangan Kaito dan tersenyum, Ted, Gakupo dan Miku sempat terkaget dengan peryataan yang diberikan Meiko,

"Kaito calon suamimu?" tanya Gakupo yang sempat ragu dengan peryataan dari keponakannya itu,

"Iya paman" jawab Meiko, kemudian Meiko teringat dengan dompetnya yang tertinggal di café yang dikunjunginya tadi bersama Kaito dan café itu berada 3 tempat sebelum toko gaun ini

"Ah… maaf sebentar aku ingat dompetku tertinggal… tunggu sebentar ya" Meiko melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan ke café tersebut.

Setelah Meiko pergi, suasana menjadi sunyi suram, "Apa maksudmu tadi? Ck" ucap Len, emosinya keluar setelah tau bahwa Kaito hanya memainkan Miku,

"Apa?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah innocentnya,

"Apa maksudmu memainkan perasaan Miku?" Len memegang kerah Kaito, dan Kaito hanya tertawa

"Simpel saja, Aku memang serius dengan kakakmu, dan aku hanya menggunakan Miku untuk mengisi waktu" jawab Kaito dengan entengnya kemudian tangan Len yang terkepal menuju wajah Kaito, berniat untuk menghajar Kaito namun karena dengan kakaknya dia menghentikannya,

"Kenapa? Tidak berani memukulku hah?" tanya Kaito,

"Aku hentikan karena nee-san! Tapi kalau itu maumu akan kulakukan!" sentak Len dan benar saja Len memukul pipi sebelah kanan Kaito dan menyebabkan sedikit memar dipipi Kaito,

"Len hentikan!" sentak Gakupo dan Gakupo berusaha menahan Len untuk bertindak lebih jauh dengan memegang kedua tangan Len

"Lepaskan Gakupo! Dia butuh pelajaran!" sentak Len namun Len tidak melanjutkan perbuatannya karena Gakupo menahan tangannya, kemudian Kaito berniat membalas Len namun Ted dari belakang menahan tangan Kaito

"Kau juga seperti bocah" Ted hanya sweatdrop,

"Gakupo lepaskan aku!" kemudian Gakupo melepaskan Len kemudian juga Ted yang sama-sama melepaskan Kaito,

"Sialan kau Kaito telah melukai kedua orang yang kusayang, ck" Len hanya mencengkram tangannya,

_'arrggh… itu kata-kata yang menyakitkan Len…'_ Miku menjerit kesakitan di dalam hatinya sambil merunduk Miku menangis perlahan, Saat Kaito hanya tertawa Len tiba-tiba bicara kembali "Aku keluar dari band" ucap Len yang membuat semua orang kaget, apa jadinya sebuah band kalau kehilangan salah satu personilnya,

"Len! Jangan gegabah!" sentak Ted dan Gakupo, Miku hanya terdiam, dan Kaito tertawa

"Hanya karena Meiko dan Miku dimainkan olehku kau keluar dari band karena tidak ingin melihatku kan? Payah sekali kau" ucap Kaito dan tiba-tiba Miku berjalan ke Kaito dan menampar Kaito dengan tiba-tiba di pipi kanannya "A-apa!..." ucap Kaito yang kaget dengan Miku,

"Cukup… cukup Kaito! Kau… matilah kau! Dengan mudahnya kau memainkan hati seorang wanita!" ucap Miku lalu Miku berlari lurus terus melewati toko gaun ini dan toko music,

"Miku tunggu!" kemudian Len mengejar Miku yang berlari dengan berlinang air mata,

"Miku! Len!" Teriak Gakupo dan Ted tapi karena Meiko datang Ted dan Gakupo mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Miku dan Len

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Meiko,

"Ah biasa… masalah sepasang kekasih…" jawab Ted.

* * *

><p>"Miku tunggu!" teriak Len yang mengejar Miku yang sedang berlari, Miku hanya menangis tidak kuat melihat keadaan tadi dan semua masalah yang dipendamnya<p>

"Sudah! Jangan kejar aku! Aku tidak pantas kau cintai Len!" Miku sempat terhenti sebentar, kemudian Len memeluk Miku dari belakang dan tangisan Miku semakin menjadi-jadi, sebenarnya dari kejadian ini banyak orang yang melihat kejadian ini namun mereka mengacuhkan yang lainnya, tangisan Miku semakin menjadi-jadi saat Len memeluknya tiba-tiba

"Jangan menangis…" ucap Len dan menguatkan pelukannya kepada Miku, Miku masih menangis karena sikap Len yang tetap mencintai Miku, Miku tidak tega dengan Len atas perbuatan yang telah Miku lakukan terhadap Len,

"Tidak… tidak… jangan baik terhadapku… jangan cintai aku… jangan lindungi aku… lebih baik aku mati…" ucap Miku sambil menangis,

"Tidak… kau pantas dicintai, aku mencintaimu Miku… selama ini yang kupikirkan hanya kau… terlalu sulit untuk melupakanmu…" Len semakin mempererat pelukannya, Miku yang tidak kuat dengan kata-kata Len kemudian melepaskan pelukan Len dan Miku kembali berlari,

"Ah! Miku…" Len terdiam sebentar saat Miku terlepas dari pelukannya lalu Len melihat tangannya dan mengepal tangannya kemudian Len kembali mengejar Miku,

Ternyata di depan itu adalah jalan besar dan saat Miku tepat di tengah jalan besar tersebut ada mobil yang sedang berjalan kemudian Miku berteriak bersamaan dengan suara klakson mobil, namun ternyata saat Miku benar-benar akan tertabrak Len mendorong Miku dan menyebabkan Miku terpental namun Len tidak…, Len tertabrak dan Miku terjatuh… mobil itupun seketika berhenti, darah bercucuran dari tubuh Len yang tertabrak, kesedihan Miku semakin menjadi-jadi dia segera berdiri dan kemudian Miku berlari menghampiri Len yang tergeletak "Leeen!", kaki Miku saat sampai d depan Len seperti tidak kuat dan kemudian Miku jatuh terduduk "Len! Sadarlah!" teriak Miku sambil memegang tangan Len, "Miku… jangan sedih lagi ya, hiduplah dengan bahagia…" ucap Len sambil tersenyum dan kemudian matanya menutup "Leeeen!" Miku semakin histeris "Maaf… maaf… maafkan aku!" Miku langsung memeluk tubuh Len yang tidak berdaya sambil menangisi kepergian orang yang baru ia sadari bahwa ia sesungguhnya mencintai Len.

* * *

><p>FIN…?<p>

* * *

><p>Laura: TT^TT akhirnya selesai ch 9nya…<p>

Len: berakhir? Menggantung ah -.-"

Miku: huee! Len tertabrak!

Rin: sudah selesai?

Laura: please review TT^TT

A.N: aloha~ maaf kalau ada typo, maaf yak karena cerita ini sering lama untuk kemunculan lanjutannya, soalnya aku suka malas atau ga habis ide -.-, maaf yak karena cerita kayaknya aneh… beda loh sama pemikiran awal :o, ya begitulah… please review

Len: ga usah pakai beginian napa? =.=

Laura: suka-suka akulah xp


	11. Chapter 10

DISCLAMER  
>VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA ^O^<p>

Laura: oh yeah chapie 10

Miku: nah Len gentian dong yang nemenin Laura…

Len: siapa yang nemenin Laura juga? =.=

Laura: halah bilang aja Miku mau deket sama Len, kalo gitu dah ah =w= *ngacir ke Rin

Rin: ooo chapie 10 ya?

Laura: yup

Rin: mana Len, Miku?

Laura: entahlah =w= *Miku dan Len dikunci di ruang kerja

Rin: ooh, kalau gitu ayo mulai xD

Miku dn Len: ooii! Keluarkan kami!

Rin: eeh?

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku…" kata-kata itu yang terus keluar dari mulut Miku, tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, kemudian Ted, Gakupo, Meiko, dan Kaito berlari menghampiri Len dan Miku,<p>

"Len!" teriak Meiko, Gakupo dan Ted,

Miku segera bangun "cepat panggil ambulance!" teriak Miku,

"AH! Baik!" Ted segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memanggil ambulance, namun Kaito hanya santai melihat keadaan ini,

"Len!" teriak Meiko dan memeluk adiknya yang tergeletak, "Apa yang kau lakukan apa adikku?" sentak Meiko kepada Miku, "Ini salahku…" Miku kembali merunduk, tangan Meiko akan mendarat di pipi Miku namun Gakupo menghentikannya "Meiko! Ini adalah kecelakaan, ini bukan kesalahan Miku!", kemudian Kaito datang dan melirik sinis ke Gakupo, lalu Meiko berdiri dan bersandar di dada Kaito sambil menangis,

Tidak lama setelah itu sebuah ambulance datang dan Ted menghampiri Gakupo, para perawat yang keluar dari ambulance itu mengangkat Len dan memasukkannya kedalam ambulance

"Biarkan aku ikut…" ucap Miku kepada salah satu perawat,

"Maaf nona tidak bisa" jawab perawat tersebut,

"Tolonglah!" ucap Miku, mungkin karena perawat tidak tega melihat Miku jadi ia memperbolehkannya

"Baiklah tapi hanya nona saja, kalau begitu masuklah" perawat tersebut masuk bersama Miku kedalam ambulance, dan pintu ambulance tertutup, Miku mendampingi Len didalam.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat" ucap Gakupo,

"Iya, ayo!" jawab Ted,

Kemudian mereka berdua segera menuju tempat parkiran yang ada di dekat taman untuk menyusul Len ke rumah sakit, sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Ted dan Gakupo, Meiko dan Kaito segera menuju mobil mereka untuk menyusul Len. Sewaktu di mobil Meiko segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelefon ibunya.

Di kediaman Kagamine

Suasana sepi yang selalu tercipta disini, padahal disini ada banyak orang. Di ruang keluarga ada Lily yang sedang menonton acara televisi dan kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, Lily segera mengangkatnya,

"_Ah Meiko, ada apa nak?" _tanya Lily,

suara Meiko tidak jelas karena ia menelefon sambil menangis _"Len…", _

"_Len kenapa?" _tanya Lily yang semakin aneh karena terdengar suara Meiko yang menangis,

"_Len… Len kecelakaan…" _jawab Meiko dan ia tidak kuat menahan tangisannya_, _

"_A-Apa? Kecelakaan? Sekarang dia ada mana?" _tanya Lily yang panic dengan kondisi anak lelaki semata wayangnya, air mata Lily menetes,

"_Dia di rumah sakit Sakurazaki…, aku dan Kaito sedang kesana…" _jawab Meiko dan Meiko langsung menutup telefonnya, Lily kemudian hanya terdiam air matanya langsung keluar, disaat seperti itu Neru datang

"Loh, bibi kenapa menangis?" tanya Neru dengan kaget dan segera merangkul Lily,

"Len… dia kecelakaan…" jawab Lily yang tak kuasa menahan air matanya,

"A-apa? Kecelakaan? Lalu sekarang dimana?" tanya Neru,

"Rumah sakit sakurazaki…" jawab Lily yang masih menangis,

"Rin!" Neru memanggil saudaranya kebetulan Rin sedang berjalan ke ruangan tersbut Rin segera berlari menghampiri Lily dan Neru

"Ada apa Neru? Eh? Ibu kenapa?" tanya Rin,

"Len kecelakaan, kita harus ke rumah Sakurazaki sekarang juga!" ucap Neru,

"Apa? Kecelakaan? Ba-baiklah aku mau ke garasi dulu!" Rin berlari ke garasi, dan Neru menelefon Teto yang sedang bermain dengan temannya

"_Teto, cepat ke rumah sakit Sakurazaki, Len kecelakaan"_ ucap Neru kepada Teto melalui ponselnya

"_Apa?"_,

"_Sudahlah yang penting kau cepat kesana!"_ sentak Neru,

"_Baiklah Neru-nee"_ jawab Teto dan Neru menutup telefonnya, kemudian Neru menuntun Lily ke mobil untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Di dalam ambulance

Miku menemani Len yang terbaring di ambulance bersama seorang perawat yang sepertinmya tidak asing, "Kau begitu mencintai orang ini ya?" suaranya seperti tidak asing ditelinga Miku, Miku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,

"Tenanglah Miku, pasti dia selamat" ucap perawat tersebut, Miku langsung menoleh kaget karena aneh sekali perawat ini mengetahui nama Miku padahal Miku tidak menggunakan name tag ataupun saat ambulan datang tidak ada yang menyebutkan namanya,

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku…?" tanya Miku sembari memegang tangan Len,

"Bagaimana aku tida kenal kau, kau kan penyanyi ternama di Jepang, dan aku tau karena aku adalah…" perawat itu membuka topi yang ia kenakan dan Miku sangat terkejut karena ternyata itu adalah Mikuo,

"Kakak!",

"Ya Miku, aku mengambil pekerjaan yang menurutku cocok untukku yaitu seorang perawat" jawab Mikuo, Miku melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian dia memeluk kakaknya

"Kakak… Len…" Miku menangis di pelukan kakaknya,

"Tenanglah Miku…" ucap Mikuo sambil mengelus-elus kepala Miku.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Di rumah sakit Sakurazaki

Ambulance telah sampai di rumah sakit, kemudian Len dikeluarkan dari ambulance dan langsung dilarikan ke ruang ICU, Miku yang ingin ikut kedalam ruang ICU dicegat oleh Mikuo,

"Maaf Miku, kau harus menunggu diluar…" ucap Mikuo sambil mau menutup pintu ruang ICU,

"Ta-tapi aku ingin lihat Len!" ucap Miku, air matanya masih belum berhenti,

"Tenang Miku, tenangkan hatimu dan berdoalah…" ucap Mikuo, kemudian Mikuo menutup pintu ruang ICU dan Miku duduk di depan ruang ICU sambil menangisi Len, tiba-tiba Gakupo dan Ted berlari menghampiri Miku, Miku tidak menyadarinya didalam pikirannya saat ini hanya keselamatan Len,

"Miku bagaimana?" tanya Gakupo dan Ted, Miku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Gakupo mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian mengirim pesan kepada Luka agar Luka datang ke rumah sakit, tapi ternyata Luka sudah ada di rumah sakit ini karena satu hal,

"Ah… maaf aku harus ke belakang dulu…" ucap Gakupo, Ted dan Miku hanya mengangguk-angguk dan Gakupo pergi dari tempat tersebut,

"Miku… tenangkan dirimu… percayalah Len akan selamat…" ucap Ted sambil mengusap-usap kepala Miku, Miku hanya tertunduk diam, kemudian Rin, Lily, Kiyoteru, Neru, dan Teto datang,

"Ted-sama!" teriak Teto dan menghampiri Ted,

"Ah, Teto…" ucap Ted,

"Ted!" teriak semuanya, Ted dan Miku hanya diam,

"Bagaimana Len?" tanya Lily dengan histeris,

"Dia sedang ada di ICU…" jawab Ted,

"Tenang… sekarang kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Len…" ucap Kiyoteu, semuanya tertunduk, berdo'a demi keselamatan Len, kemudian Rin menghampiri Miku dan duduk di sebelah Miku, Neru pun sama dengan Rin, mereka berdua berniat untuk menenangkan Miku,

"Dimana paman?" tanya Teto kepada Ted,

"Pamanmu sedang kebelakang" jawab Ted sambil mengusap-usap Teto yang air matanya berkaca-kaca,

"Ayah! Ibu!" Teriak Meiko dari kejauhan, lalu Lily dan Kiyoteru menoleh

"Meiko…" ucap Lily, Meiko datang bersama dengan Kaito,

"Ibu, Len…" ucap Meiko, Lily hanya menunjuk ruang ICU dan kembali menangis di pelukan suaminya, semua menjadi hening.

Di sisi lain rumah sakit

Gakupo dan Luka

Gakupo menunggu Luka di depan ruang pemeriksaan kandungan, Luka telah mengandung sekitar 6 bulan dan belum ada yang tahu masalah ini, yang tahu hanyalah Luka, Gakupo dan Luki. Luka keluar dari ruangan tersebut kemudian menanyakan maksud Gakupo,

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka,

"Ah… nanti saja, bagaimana kondisi kandungannya?" tanya Gakupo sambil tersenyum pada Luka,

"Dia bayi yang sehat kok" jawab Luka sambil tertawa, sebenarnya Luka dan Gakupo sudah menikah sekita 2 bulan yang lalu setelah tahu bahwa Luka telah hamil, namun pernikahannya ini dirahasiakan dari public bahkan keluarga Gakupo tidak mengetahuinya, dan sekarang Luka hamil 2 bulan

"Luka, Len kecelakaan" ucap Gakupo,

"Apa?",

"Ya, dia kecelakaan setelah menyelamatkan Miku yang hampir tertabrak" ucap Gakupo sambil menggandeng Luka dan berjalan menuju kedepan ruang ICU, Luka hanya terdiam,

"Luka, kita harus beritahu kepada semuanya…" ucap Gakupo dengan serius,

"Kau tidak takut reputasimu hancur?" tanya Luka yang cemas karena tindakan Gakupo,

"Itu tidak masalah" jawab Gakupo sambil tersenyum pada Luka, Luka pun kembali membalas senyuman Gakupo.

Di depam ruang ICU

Semuanya tertunduk sedih dengan keadaan Len, dan dokter belum juga datang, Luka dan Gakupo datang dari sisi lain rumah sakit,

"Ah itu paman" ucap Teto, Teto menghampiri pamannya dan memeluk pamannya, Gakupo hanya mengelus-elus kepala Teto,

"Hei, dari mana kau datang dengan Luka?" tanya Ted, dia penasaran rasanya tadi Gakupo bilang ingin ke belakang, dan kenapa saat datang lagi dia bersama Luka,

"Ah… begini… sebenarnya aku dan Luka telah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu… dan dia telah hamil…, maaf kak aku menikah diluar persetujuanmu…" ucap Gakupo kepada semuanya, kemudian dia melihat ke Lily,

"Hah? Ini scandal!" ucap Kaito yang membuat hati Gakupo tidak senang,

"Karena itu aku keluar dari IMITATION, dan Luka keluar dari VOCALOID" ucap Gakupo,

"A-apa? Keluar? Bagaimana dengan nasibku?" ucap Ted dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa bila Len dan Gakupo telah memilih keputusan keluar, kalau memang bisa merekrut orang lain pastinya akan membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak,

"Apa IMITATION akan hancur?, lagi pula kalian keluar tanpa persetujuan ayah" tanya Kaito,

"Lebih baik hancur dari pada aku bersama ka-" belum selesai Ted bicara Gakupo menginjak kaki Ted, Ted berusaha menahannya,

"Sudah diam, ini dirumah sakit!" ucap Kiyoteru,

"Gakupo… kalau kau memang serius… kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Tapi tidak apa, jadi kekhawatiran akan pendampingmu sudah berkurang…" ucap Lily pada Gakupo, air mata Lily masih menetes.

Di tengah-tengah suasana aneh ini dokter dengan rambut pink keluar dari ruang ICU wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam,

"Lu-luki?" ucap Gakupo, Gakupo tidak tahu selama ini kalau Luki adalah seorang dokter karena selama ini tidak ada perilaku Luki yang menunjukkan dia adalah seorang dokter,

"Ah, ya aku Luki…" Lily menoleh ke arah Lily, dan Lily langsung mendekati Luki,

"Bagaimana Len?" tanya Lily, air matanya kembali keluar,

"Tenanglah… Len memang belum sadar tapi kondisinya bisa dibilang baik-baik saja…" jawab Luki yang berusaha membuat hati Lily menjadi tenang

"Syukurlah…" Lily kembali memegang wajahnya dan menangis

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya…?" tanya Miku kepada Luki, Miku mendekati Luki dan berusaha masuk kedalam ruang ICU

"Maaf Miku untuk saat ini lebih baik biarkan Len disana sendirian…" jawab Luki dan menghalagi Miku masuk kedalam ruang ICU

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Miku hanya kembali merunduk dan menahan air matanya untuk kembali keluar

Semuanya hanya terdiam di depan ruangan itu

* * *

><p>Miku P.O.V<p>

3 bulan kemudian

Sudah 3 bulan rasanya, dan aku merasa ini sudah seperti bertahun-tahun…, Len belum bangun-bangun juga…, dia mengalami koma, entah kapan dia akan sadar dari komanya…, tapi aku percaya Len akan sadar, selama 3 bulan ini yang menjaga Len selalu bergantian, yang paling sering adalah aku dan Lily-san, entah apa yang membuat diriku seperti ini?, apa aku memang masih mencintai Len?, tapi apa Len masih mau menerimaku kembali?, semoga Len cepat sadar…, rasanya ini lebih sakit dari sakit-sakit biasanya.

Hari ini kami semua ada di sebuah Gereja, disini kami melaksanakan pernikahan antara Kaito dan Meiko, entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan rasa yang mendalan untuk acara ini, yah mungkin terlihat aneh, karena aku dalam tanda kutip adalah mantan Kaito dan aku pernah mencintai Kaito, tapi entahlah aku tidak merasakan apa-apa untuk saat ini, yang kupirkan saat ini hanyalah Len, Len, dan Len…, tidak ada yang lain, mungkin ini adalah kekonyolan dan kebodohan terbesar yangkulakukan dalam hidupku…

Aku mengenakan terusan dres tanpa lengan dan warnanya putih kehijau-hijauan, aku pernah membayangkan aku dan Len berdansa bersama dan aku mengenakan bajuku ini, tapi semua itu hanyalah hayalan belaka, dan memang jelas bah wa itu hanyalah angan-angan bodohku…

"Kedua mempelai silakan kalian berciuman" ucap sang pendeta tersebut, karena aku memikirkan hal-hal yang tadi, sampai-sampai aku tidak memerhatikan acara yang berlangsung, setelah itu Meiko dan Kaito berciuman di depan altar, dengan gaunnya yang indah Meiko tampak anggun sekali, sama halnya dengan Kaito dengan jasnya dia terlihat berbeda untuk hari ini, gaun dan jas mereka sama-sama berwarna putih.

Entah kenapa aku seketika merunduk saat mereka berdua berciuman, aku tidak ingin melihat Kaito lagi, cukup untuk waktu itu rasa sakit hati, aku yang sekarang tidak akan pernah mencintai Kaito lagi, kembali terus merunduk sampai-sampai tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah pergi keluar gereja, dan aku melihat kedua anak kecil sepasang lelaki dan perempuan, mereka berdua memegang _veil_ yang dikenakan Meiko, hanya senyumanlah yang bisa kukeluarkan saat ini, kurasa lebih baik aku diam untuk saat ini.

Sudah rasanya acara pernikahan Kaito dan Meiko di gereja tadi, sekarang wkatu menunjukkan pukul 12.00, seharusnya aku ada di gedung resepsi pernikahan mereka berdua, tapi aku kabur dari mereka dan aku pergi menemui Len yang terbaring di rumah sakit, saat ini aku hanya ingin melihat Len seorang, kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menemuinya? Apa ini bertanda sesuatu akan terjadi?, kalau memang terjadi sesuatu aku berharap yang terjadi adalah hal yang terbaik.

Di rumah sakit aku terus berjalan ke kamar Len, ruangan serasa sangat sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang semakin lama semakin melemah, semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk. Aku duduk di sebelah Len dan menutup mataku kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Sekarang Meiko dan Kaito resmi menjadi suami istri…, jadi kapan kau akan bangun Len…?" tanyakku sambil menatap Len yang hanya terdiam, sungguh benar-benar sakit, sekarang aku baru menyadari orang yang paling kusayangi adalah Len, ternyata Len sangat berharga dalam hidupku…

Len tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan air matanya menetes "Itu kau kan Miku…?" tanya Len dengan lemah nafasnya berbunyi, "I-iya Len… ini aku… Miku…" jawab ku.

Kemudian Len sepertinya berusaha untuk membuka matanya dan ternyata berhasil walau dia hanya melihat sedikit, "Miku… aku sebentar lagi akan pergi… jangan sedih ya…" ucap Len, aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Maksudmu…?" aku sebenarnya tau apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Len.

"Iya… aku akan pergi… jangan sedih ya… aku dengar semua kata-katamu dulu…, ingat… ini hanyalah dunia sandiwara… setelah ini mungkin kita bisa bertemu di dunia yang abadi…" jawab Len, hanya jeritan dalam hati yang menemaniku.

"Selamat tinggal Miku…" ucap Len, aku hanya terdiam dan saat sadar Len sudah tidak ada…, aku hanya terdiam tetapi aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len, namun Len tidak bereaksi, yang terdengar di telingaku suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang menandakan detak jantung Len sudah berhenti suaranya begitu nyaring ditelingaku…, sesaat itu aku langsung berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan menekan tombol merah yang ada di atas kasur Len, aku terus berteriak, entah apa yang membuat tubuhku seperti ini…

Tiba-tiba Luki dan beberapa perawat yang termasuk kakak masuk ke dalam, mereka langsung memeriksa keadaan Len, aku masih terkaget-kaget dan kakak segera membawaku keluar ruangan dan menyuruhku duduk di depan ruangan ini, aku hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang melotot kaget, tanganku gemetaran, suaraku tidak mau keluar, tapi aku masih bisa berpikir…

"Miku tenangkan dirimu dulu, aku kedalam sebentar" kakak segera meninggalkanku, namun aku masih sama, hanya diam dan gemetaran, aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku dan aku berusaha berteriak kembali namun seperti ada yang menghalangiku, entah itu apa…, namun saat itu juga air mataku langsung menetes dan jatuh di gaunku…

Beberapa menit kemudian Luki keluar dari ruangan Len, aku masih diam dan anehnya air mataku telah berhent menetes, aku tidak mengerti dengan tubuhku, tubuhku melakukan apa yang tidak ingin kulakukan, aku hanya bisa menjerit dan menangis dalam hatiku.

Luki mendekatiku dan dia memegang bahuku erat-erat, aku tidak menolehnya, aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-katanya, pasti itu adalah hal yang buruk…

"Miku…, maaf… kami sudah mencoba semampu kami… tapi… Len… sudah tidak ada…" Luki terlihat sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu Len, tapi akulah yang sebenarnya paling menyesal…, kalau aku tidak lari mungkin Len tidak akan seperti sekarang ini…, mungkin kalau kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya tidak akan seperti ini juga…, kalau Len tidak mencintaiku ini tidak akan pernah terjadi…, hanya penyesalan dikepalaku, air mata langsung menetes deras dari mataku, itu adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengannya, sekarang baru kurasakan penderitaan Len, betapa bodohnya aku…

Setelah kata-kata itu terlontar keluar dari mulut Luki aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, saat itu Len keluar dari ruangan ICU dengan dibawa beberapa perawat dan kakak ada di dalamnya, aku langsung melihat kasur yang didorong oleh perawat-perawat itu, aku mencoba berdiri dan kemudian Luki menuntunku ke kamar mayat, saat berjalan aku masih belum percaya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi untuk saat ini, ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, aku percaya ini adalah mimpi buruk, tapi aku bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya telapak tanganku…, apa ini memang benar-benar terjadi?

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku dan saat tersadar aku ada di dalam sebuah mobil, kurasa aku memang ada di mobil kak Mikuo, karena dilihat-lihat dari desain dalamnya ini memang mobil kakak, sepertinya aku memang habis tertidur, kemudian aku langsung teringat dengan kejadian yang tadi, ah iya aku taddi tidur kan? Mungkin itu hanya mimpiku syukurlah…, tapi kalau itu mimpi kenapa baju bawahanku basah? Dan kenapa mataku serasa sakit? Kenapa aku mengenakan gaun ini?, dan saat aku melihat keluar kenapa ini adalah tempat pemakaman?, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?, kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali… mungkin karena aku tidur tadi…<p>

Aku mencoba keluar dari mobil, yah walaupun kepalaku masih sakit aku coba untuk memaksakannya, tapi saat aku berhasil keluar dari mobil semua yang kulihat adalah benar…, ini adalah pemakaman, au mencoba terus berjalan di pemakaman ini, sampai-sampai aku melihat kerumunan orang-orang dan sepertinya aku mengenal semua orang-orang yang berkerumun itu…, aku langsung mendekati kerumunan orang-orang yang kukenali itu, dan aku terkejut saat melihat kerumunan ini adalah keluarga Len dan yang lainnya, satu hal yang dikerumuninya adalah pemakanan Len…, hatiku langsung berdetak sangat kencang dan jantungku rasanya seperti mau meledak.

"Ah Miku…" kakak melihatku dan menghampiriku, kemudian kakak menuntunku ke pemakaman Len, semua orang yang kulihat sedang menangis, acara pemakaman Len sepertinya sudah selesai karena yang kulihat disini hanya orang-orang kukenal saja, tapi sepertinya aneh kalau Len langsung dikuburkan, sebenarnya aku sudah pingsan berapa lama…?

"Ka… jadi Len benar-benar…?" aku tidak sanggup mengatakan kata-kata 'pergi' karena itu akan membuatku lebih sakit…

"I-iya…" jawab kakak sambil merundukkan kepalanya

"Kak, sebenarnya berapa lama aku tidak sadar…?" tanyaku sambil melihat pemakaman Len

"sekitar 1 hari…" jawab Mikuo

Sungguh ironis… aku pingsan 1 hari dan tidak bisa melihat Len untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia dikuburkan…, tapi… saat dia pergi aku ada di sebelahnya, walau aku hanya terdiam, dan mungkin aku baru bisa mengatakan… _"Sayonara… Len…"_, mencoba tersenyum walau itu sakit, tapi akan kulakukan agar Len tenang disana…

* * *

><p>End?<p>

* * *

><p>Laura: apa ini ending yang bagus? ._.<p>

Len: ugh-ugh kenapa aku berakhir seperti ini =.=

Miku: bad ending.. ._.

A.N: nah, mungkin ini memang akhir ceritanya? Ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya, oh iya aku minta maaf lagi bila ada typo ._., yak cukup segini saja.


	12. Epilogue

Vocaloid punyanya Yamaha ._.

Laura: ini chap terakhir :D, epilog~

Len: asyik!

Miku: akhirnya 1 pekerjaan lunas~

Laura: =w=d, tapi masih ada 2 cerita lagi… hehehe…

Rin: uuhh…

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>4 tahun kemudian setelah kematian Len Kagamine<p>

Miku P.O.V

Sebagian waktu dari hidupku kubahiskan hanya untuk merenung, aku tau ini memang bukan hal yang tepat, tapi entah kenapa kegiatan ini terus berlanjut-lanjut sampai tidak sadar dengan kondisi fisik badanku, kini aku mengalami kanker otak stadium lanjut, kemungkinan besar aku akan mati dan aku tidak bisa menjalani operasi karena kesehatanku yang parah ini, aku akan pergi menemuinya, mungkin itu lah cara yang bagus untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas kapan penyakit ini menghinggapiku, mungkin hal ini terjadi setelah kematian Len 4 tahun yang lalu… . Kini hidupku serasa hampa, lebih hampa dari biasanya, aku seperti orang yang tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali, jadi tidak bisa tertawa, marah, menangis pun rasanya sulit. Orang-orang pun sepertinya sudah memiliki hidup yang enak ya…, mereka sudah menemukan jodohnya masing-masing…, selama 4 tahun ini sudah terjadi berapa pernikahan? Meiko dan Kaito, Luka dan Gakupo, Rin dan kakak, Gumi dan Piko.

Gara-gara Len dan Kaito mungkin juga aku jadi melupakan sahabat terbaikku Miki, entah bagaimana nasib Miki sekarang, tapi 2 tahun yang lalu kami pernah bertemu saat aku pulang dari pemakaman Len, Miki tampak lebih dewasa, dan aku lebih tampak kekanak-kanakan, sungguh perbedaan yang sangat jauh…

Sekarang karena tubuhku yang kian melemah aku hanya dirumah, yah menumpang di rumah kak Mikuo, aku mau punya rumah sendiri bagaimana? Sudah aku keluar dari kuliah dan badanku terus menerus melemah, terlalu banyak penyakit yang ada di dalam tubuh, aku ingin bunuh diri, tapi Rin selalu menghalangiku, jadi satu-satunya cara yah dengan menunggu seseorang yang menjemputku untuk menuju dunia yang abadi…

Kata-kata yang selalu teringat dibenakku adalah kata-kata Len yang diucapkannya sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya…

Urrghh… kenapa kepalaku sakit lagi… apa ini sudah akhir nyawaku…? Terasa darah mengalir melalui hidungku ini, aku mimisan lagi…, kesadaranku kian menghilang dan rasanya aku terjatuh…

… seperti terlihat berkas cahaya yang ada di jauh sana…, sepertinya itu jalan menuju Len…, ah ada lelaki berambut blonde dengan sayap putih dan dia mengenakan baju kemeja lengan pendek, dengan celana panjang putih, dia menjemputku…

Seketika semua ruangan yang tainya gelap menjadi putih bersih, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya itu adalah Len!

"Len!" teriakku, aku terasa melayang-layang diudara

"Iya Miku, ini aku…" jawab Len sambil tersenyum padaku dan mendatangiku

"Aku datang Len…" seketika aku dan Len berpegangan tangan

"Kau datang menyusulku ya…" jawab Len, dan kami berdua akhirnya berpelukan, mungkin kali ini aku sudah tidak ada di dunia sandiwara itu…

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Miku ternyata sama halnya dengan Len, dia dimakamkan di pemakaman, tepatnya disebelah Len…

Mereka berdua akan tenang di dunia yang lain…

Semua yang mendatangi acara itu hanya bisa menangisi kepergian Miku yang tidak disangka-sangka, dia menginggal karena penyakitnya sudah sangat parah, saat dia pingsan tidak ada yang menyadarinya… dan akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dalam rumahnya

* * *

><p>Miku P.O.V<p>

Ini suatu hal yang kutunggu-tunggu, bertemu dengan Len…

"Len maafkan aku sebelumnya…" ucapku sambil menatap Len, kami berdua sedang berjalan kesebuah tempat dan Len menyebut itu rumahnya

"Iya Miku" Len hanya tersnyum, kami berdua terus berjalan menuju suatu tempat untuk menciptakan kehidupan abadi…

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Laura: yak! Akhirnya selesai malam ini juga!<p>

Rin: uwah, menyulitkan cerita ini…

Laura: bye minna!

Len: kita kan masih ketemu di cerita yang lainnya ==

Laura: oh iya .w.


End file.
